Un cumpleaños sin cumpleañera
by ddmanzanita
Summary: Es el cumpleaños numero 15 de athena, y les pide de favor a sus santos ja los obliga a que le ayuden en la preparacion de su fiesta sencilla. Humor y risa, las mejores armas de esta historia.
1. Un cumple sin cumplañera

Un cumpleaños sin cumpleañera.

Era un hermoso día en el santuario, los pagaros volaban tranquilamente por todo el lugar, el aire soplaba y todos dormían plácidamente en su cama, hasta que cierta diosa suya los llamo a su presencia…

-SANTOS DORADOS VENGAN AHORA! – grito su bondadosa diosa.

Los guerreros no tardaron en subir la mayoría lo había hecho por inercia, y venían despeinados, en pijama, con el desayuno etc.

-Saben porque los mande llamar? – pregunto su diosa con una agradable sonrisa, muy poco común de ella, los santos tuvieron un escalofrió, sabían que aquella llamada no era para otra cosa si no para algo malo, muy malo.

-Si supiéramos no hubiéramos venido – murmuro mascara de muerte lo suficiente alto para que todos escuchara.

-¿Qué decías mascara de muerte? – pregunto su diosa, con aquella mirada amenazante de la cual era tan digna.

- No nada- dijo – además de gritona, sorda.

Los demás lo miraron con reprocho pero su diosa no alcanzo a escuchar, lo que el de la cuarta casa había dicho en un intento de alabanza a su odiosa, princesa. La diosa aclaro su garganta y los miro a cada uno de ellos.

-SHION! – Grito de nuevo – DONDE ESTAS?

-Detrás de usted princesa- contesto el patriarca.

-Ahh bueno- menciono la pelilla – como sabrán mañana es mi cumpleaños, numero 15 y pues pensaba organizar una fiesta sencilla, nada complicado, y es por eso que los eh mandado llamar, quiero que me ayuden a organizar todo.

-¿QUE? – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, incluyendo al patriarca.

-Pero si querías fiesta porque no lo dijiste desde antes- le reprocho Milo.

-Athena pero porque hasta ahora no lo dice- dijo aioros.

-No me niego a hacer una fiesta y menos para ti- contesto mascara, ese día en especial el santo se había levantado de mal humor, y quien no le molesta que lo levanten en el quinto sueño.

-No lo podríamos hacer otro día?- pregunto afrodita.

Los colores de su diosa cambiaban, de un de repente sonrió de nuevo con malicia, y algunos como shura y aioros retrocedieron unos pasos.

-Ahh perdonen que tonta soy- dijo sarcástica.

-a penas te das cuenta- dijo afrodita y todas las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron en el, incluso algunos sonrieron con complicidad, pero eso no evita que por el aumentarían el castigo.

-MIREN LES GUSTE O NO – dijo athena aumentando su lindo tono de voz – LO VAN A HACER Y POBRE DE AQUEL QUE SE NIEGUE A OBEDECERME, ESTARA CASTIGADO.

-¿ y que pasaría si nos negáramos?- pregunto el león temeroso.

-Serian mis chambelanes- contesto.

Los caballeros palidecieron y parecía que les habían lanzado una maldición, todos se imaginaron bailando un vals, de por mas ridículo que podría ser el vestido de athena, y ellos a sus lados con traje y los demás guerreros riendo de ellos.

-Y quienes van a venir?- pregunto camus con su naturalidad seriedad.

-Unos pocos ya les dije que quiero algo sencillo- contesto – Mis padre, la odiosa de Hera, Hilda, Abel, afrodita, artemisa, Apolo, hades, Poseidón, ares y Hermes, con todos sus guerreros.

-Si claro sencillo- murmuro al oído el santo de piscis a sus amigos.

-Alguna duda o reclamo- muchos abrieron la boca pero la diosa continuo- perfecto, entonces quiero que hagan lo siguiente.

Todos sacaron una libreta al estilo mesero, que tanto conocemos en México y miraron a su diosa en busca de instrucciones, las cuales detestarían por el resto de su vida como a ella.

_-Maldita la hora en que me convertí gato de esta- pensó Aioria._

_-Ja! Si ni siquiera hago fiestas para mi voy a hacerlas a athena- pensó Kanon enojado._

_-_Bueno, todos deberán limpiar y pulir sus casas y armaduras, deben verse presentables, shion tu te encargaras de limpiar el salón principal- mas que un favor la diosa lo decía como una orden- quedo claro?

-Si- contesto saga.

-Eso es todo?- pregunto dokho.

-Ah que bueno que me lo mencionas dokho gracias se me olvidaba algo muy importante- dijo la diosa, el santo de libra se gana un golpe por parte de mascara y miradas asesinas de los demás.

- Si yo nada mas preguntaba- contesto como niño regañado.

-Por eso no preguntes- le dijo shion.

-Ya cállense- la diosa los miro sonriente.- Shion te encargaras de supervisar todo, Mu y Aldebarán se encargaran de las invitaciones, Saga, Kanon y mascara de la decoración.

-Y porque yo con el bipolar y la copia- reclamo el cangrejo recibiendo un golpe por Kanon que lo tiro al suelo.

-Ya paren- grito la diosa para que siguiera con su lista de deseos dijo de cumpleaños- Aioria y Aioros se encargaran de la música, Shaka y Dokho ustedes por ser lo mas responsables y conociendo su sabiduría de mi vestido.

-¿QUE?- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo incluso shaka abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Sin peros, lo hacen porque yo lo ordeno, Ahh quien falta así shura y camus- los dos condenados al matadero, dijo los dos guerreros se miraron con miedo, - ustedes de la comida- no pudieron evitar sonreír y dar un gran suspiro de alivio.

(N/A no es favoritismo por lo que camus no tenga un trabajo mas pesado).

-Y yo- pregunto Milo estirando su mano.

-Con afrodita se van a encargar de la animación.- contesto como si nada

-Pero porque yo con este- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Ya dije que sin pero- contesto- y pueden retirarse- se le hace tarde Ahh y quien haga algo mal después nos la arreglaremos.

Todos se fueron frunciendo el ceño, a realizar su pequeña lista de tareas, que su adorada diosa les había encargado.

Bueno alo alo este es un fic bien x jajaja algo de comedia espero que les guste un poco, gracias a todos.


	2. Preparativos

Preparativos.

Los doce caballeros bajaron a sus casas, pero fue cuando a Milo se le prendió la idea de una audiencia con su diosa, subió de nuevo rápidamente a al salón principal donde se encontrar a su diosa bailando el vals.

-Milo que haces aquí- pregunto su diosa intigrada, por haber sido interrumpida en esa forma.

- Vera athena estaba pensando que los doce caballeros dorados ocupamos mas tiempo para que su fiesta sea un éxito y si limpiamos nuestras casas tardaremos mucho mas, no le parece que las amazonas Marín, geist, june y shaina deberían realizar esto- pregunto el santo de escorpión.

-Es muy cierto- contesto la diosa después de meditarlo por unos segundos- es cierto hablare con ellas, entonces Milo tráeme la mejor animación entendido.

-Si athena- dijo el caballero de escorpio.

A penas atravesó la puerta cuando sonrío tendría mas tiempo para organizar todo el evento que su odiosa quería poner lo peor tenia que trabajar con el afeminado de afrodita.

-¿QUE? –gritaron las amazonas después de que su diosa le dijera lo que tenían que hacer.

-Si ustedes tienen que limpiar los doce templos- finalizo.

-pero…-dijo Marín, shaina estaba en shock, mientras geist tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-Que bien limpiaremos- festejo june.

-¿Qué?- dijo geist- porque tan feliz.

-No has pensado, podemos entrar y tomar todo lo que queramos, las casas estarán solas y los caballeros no regresaran durante un buen rato. – contesto geist.

-Ok entonces comiencen de una vez.- dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

Mu y Aldebarán habían salido rápido de sus casas para encargas las invitaciones, caminaban lentamente por la calle, apreciando cada detalle cuando un piropo se dejo escuchar.

-Tanta carne y yo chimuela- grito una joven de cabellos rubios un poco mas haya.

-Gracias shaka- le contesto el toro dorado.

-Aldebarán ese nos es shaka- menciono el santo de Aries.

Siguieron caminando lentamente hasta que llegaron, al puesto donde ya habían encargado las invitaciones para los Xv años de athena, el toro dorado tomo una y comenzó a leerla.

-_se les invita cordialmente al cumpleaños numero 15 de la señorita aja! Saori kido (alias athena la odiosa de la sabiduría) el evento se realizara en el santuario, donde queda cordialmente invitados, el sudoroso de Apolo y su gemela la histérica, el gran Zeus, Abel, la odiosa de Hera, el mojado de Poseidón, la hermosa afrodita, ares el otro odioso, Hilda y sus paletas de hielo, Hermes, los caballeros de bronce, plata y oro, amazonas, los guerreros de los mismos dioses, por ultimo y menos importantes seiya y hades._

El de la segunda casa la miro, atentamente impidiéndole a mu que las viera.

-Como están Aldebarán.- pregunto el de Aries.

-Perfectas- sonrió con malicia pero el carnero no lo vio, porque en ese momento le dieron un apretón de nalga.

-Vamos a llevárselas a Hermes para que las entregue- contesto el otro, golpeando levemente la mano de la joven que le había apretado la mano.

-Ok- contesto el toro. Soltó una carcajada de la cara roja de mu.

Después de unos momentos llegaron con athena, exactamente después de subir 800 escalones entre cada casa y ver sorprendidos a las amazonas que limpiaban sus casas.

-Athena podría llamar a Hermes- pidió mu

-Puedo ver las invitaciones- pregunto la diosa.

-No- contesto Aldebarán luego luego-están perfectas además es una sorpresa de mu y mía.

-OK HERMES VEN AQUÍ- grito la diosa lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-pit…pit.. el numero al que usted habla se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, deje su mensaje después del tono con mucho gusto el sexy, guapo, inteligente, fuerte, grande, encantador entre otros dones el gran señor Hermes le contestara en cuanto pueda.

-HERMES- grito de nuevo la diosa enfurecida.

-El saldo de su amigo se a agotado le sugerimos adquirir una nueva ficha con su distribuidor autorizado o en las tiendas de recargas- menciono de nuevo la misma voz.

-HERMES- Grito de nuevo.

Un poco mas haya apareció el mencionado, y observo a Mu y Aldebarán cubriéndose ambos oídos con las manos.

-Porque reencarnaste en alguien tan gritona athena- pregunto el dios- y bueno que quieres?

-Podrías entregar estas invitaciones- dijo la diosa, apuntando la tonelada de invitaciones para la fiesta sencilla que seria.

-Si, puedo entregarlas- Hermes se sentó a descansar tranquilamente en el suelo, athena y los dos santos presentes lo miraron atentos.

-Y porque no vas a entregarlos- pregunto de nuevo la pelilla

-Porque tu me preguntaste que si puedo llevarlos claro que puedo soy Hermes mas nunca me dijiste que las llevara ahora-contesto con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-HERMES LLEVA ESAS INVITACIONES AHORA- GRITO LA ODIOSA DE NUEVO.

-Cállate no grites me vas a dejar sordo me sorprendo de que tus guerreros aun puedan escuchar- contesto el dios desapareciendo de la vista de todos.


	3. A trabajar mas rapido

A trabajar más rápido.

En la casa de leo estaban cuatro figuras con escobas y trapos en las manos.

-Marín quien diría que Aioria guardaría tanta basura en su armario- dijo shaina agotada de limpiar.

June estaba sentada esculcando los cajones de Aioria en busca de algo interesante para poner en aprietos al león dorado, geist tenia un trapo que sostenía su cabello y Marín junto con shaina limpiaban todo con un hermoso mandil cada uno de color rosa que tenia estampado una águila y una serpiente.

-Miran lo que encontré- dijo sacando june de un cajón una tanga de color rosa

-uhhhhhhh- se burlo geist – te esta poniendo los cuernos.

-Al menos tengo a alguien que me hace caso- menciono la águila enojada y tomando con asco el descubrimiento de june.

-Parece que el gatito se canso de jugar con tus paracaídas y quiso algo mas sexy- contesto geist a la ofensa de la amazona del águila.

-Al menos Aioria me hizo caso no como a otras shura ni las pela- menciono la amazona del águila.

Las dos se agarraron del cabello y comenzaron a pelearse, shaina agarro a Marín mientras june a geist.

-Pasa algo- pregunto mascara que venia entrando, Marín tomo una cubeta de agua y la lanzo a el santo de cáncer- que diablos te pa...- no pudo terminar la frase cuando Marín le dio una cachetada.

Pobre mascara estaba desconcertado a penas iba a preguntar cuando, Marín le dio una patada sacándolo de la quinta casa

-Oye a que horas llegara el sicópata de mascara se nos hace tarde para acomodar todo- refuto Kanon a su gemelo.

En esos momentos el santo callo del cielo y callo sobre una mesita, donde estaba un pescado con agua, Kanon se acerco corriendo y aventó a mascara.

-Juanito donde esta Juanito- gritaba desconcertado el santo.

Kanon comenzó a mover a mascara para que le dijera el paradero de Juanito pero el cangrejo dorado solo tenia espirales en los ojos.

-Malditas viejas- dijo el santo.

-Ya mascara- menciono saga levantándolo del brazo y dándole unas cachetadas guajoloteras.

-Vamos de una vez entre mas rápido acabemos esto mejor- refuto el cangrejo enojado.

-y a ese que le pasa- pregunto saga arqueando una ceja.

-No lo se- refunfuño Kanon – pero es el primer sospechoso, Juanito desapareció y el fue el ultimo que le callo encima.

- Recuerda que shura y camus te lo pidieron para la cocina- le recordó a su gemelo.

-¿QUE?- grito el otro.

Kanon subió corriendo todas las escaleras dejando a saga y mascara desconcertados.

-Y luego dice que yo soy bipolar- menciono saga.

Unas casas mas arriba los encargados para hacer la comida, estaban en la cocina de capricornio con un inofensivo pez que nadaba tranquilamente en su pecera.

-Oye camus, este pescado no ajustara para todos- menciono el chef español, con su gorrito blanco en la cabeza.

-Lo se pero empecemos por este- menciono camus- ahora dime que dice la receta.

-Después de comprar el pescado es necesario que limpie el pescado, escamas, tripas, órganos, etc.

Los dos santos se miraron con asco y se pasaron la pecera.

-Hazlo tú- menciono shura.

-Yo conseguí el pescado, hazlo tu- dijo camus.

-TORITO dijo JUANITO- llego corriendo Kanon y le arrebato el pescado. Estaba a punto de salir de la 10ma casa.

-A donde vas?- pregunto camus congelándolo – ese pez es la comida.

-Tendrán que comprar otro- les dijo Kanon a ambos.

Kanon comenzó a correr escaleras a bajo con Juanito a salvo en sus manos, llego corriendo a géminis y se escondió.

-Que diablo haces- pregunto saga.

-Camus y shura quieren comerse nuestro pez saga- le dijo su hermano al borde de las lágrimas.

-escóndelo entonteces- sugiero saga.

-Y si lo encuentran- menciono Kanon.

-Entonces llévalo con nosotros- dijo enojado mascara.

- Esta bien-contestaron los dos.

Los tres santos salieron del santuario y se dirigieron a las tiendas Soriana para comprar lo necesario para la decoración, tenían absolutamente todo cuando llegaron a escoger el color de los globos.

-Rojo con plateado- menciono Kanon.

-no nada de plateado- dijo saga- rojo con dorado.

-negros- menciono mascara

-NO ES UN FUNERAL- gritaron ambos gemelos, Kanon tenia a Juanito en sus manos y aun así había golpeado a mascara dejándolo inconsciente en el carrito del supermercado.

-ROJO Y PLATEADO – grito Kanon

-NADA DE ESO ROJO Y DORADO- menciono saga.

Después de una gran discusión Kanon resulto ganador y los globos iban a ser de color rojo con plateado, se acercaron a la caja con mascara desmallado en el carrito, inclusive lo pasaron por el mostrador. Estaban a punto de pagar cuando Kanon vio a shura y camus a lo lejos.

-Ahí esta- gritaron ambos santos, Kanon salió corriendo dejando a saga en la caja.

-Señor le cobro los globos plateados y rojos- menciono la cajera pícaramente.

-Los rojos si y estos dorados- menciono saga tomando los globos plateados y aventándolos lejos de ahí.

Saga salió cargando las bolsas y arrastrando a un inconsciente mascara de muerte, cuando llegaron al santuario mascara se despertó y le ayudo a saga con las bolsas del supermercado.

Llegaron a la casa de escorpión y se encontraron a las amazonas limpiando el cochinero de Milo, había ropa sucia, basura por todos lados, entre otros objetos de dudosa procedencia.

-MASCARA- grito Marín – TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES

-Que te he hecho- pregunto mascara escondiéndose detrás de saga.

Marín se paro en seco y miro a un espantado mascara de muerte, bajo la escoba y le sonrió.

-pasa mascarita- rio nerviosamente la amazona.

Los dos santos ni perezosos se apresuraron a la entrada del salón principal.

-Porque no le pegaste a mascara- pregunto june.

-Porque si saga le pregunta podría decir que estábamos esculcando las casas de todos- menciono la amazona

-Muy cierto- comento shaina- tendremos que sobornarlo.

-Saga, mascara que bueno que llegan comiencen a decorar todo- dijo la diosa de la sabiduría

-Si athena- contestaron los dos.

-Como les fue de compras muchachos- pregunto el patriarca.

-Bien- mencionaron los dos.

En ese momento llego Kanon corriendo con la pecera en las manos.

-Que tienes hay Kanon?- pregunto el patriarca.

-Un pez- contesto el otro agitado.

-Yo no veo nada-dijo saga.

-¿QUE?- Kanon levanto la pecera pero no había rastro del pescadito – noooooooooooooo- grito Kanon.

Unas casas mas abajo.

-Regresemos a la receta-dijo camus- una vez que se compro el pez que teníamos que hacer?

-Limpiarlo- comento shura.


	4. Te equivocaste

Te equivocaste.

La tranquilidad reinaba en el reino de athena, aja ni Zeus se la cree. Todos estaban sumidos en la tarea en que su adorable diosa los había colocada a cada uno.

Los dos hermanos castaños estaban buscando discos de música en mr., cd´s, miran de disco en disco en busca de su agrado.

-Buenas tardes buscan algo en especial- dijo una empleada bastante bien.

-No, gracias- contesto Aioria.

-Si, podrías mostrarnos no se… mmm... discos como para fiestas-pregunto aioros a la empleada.

-Que tipo de fiesta cariño-contesto ella coquetamente.

-Cualquier tipo de fiestas esta bien- contesto aioros.

La empleada les mostro música para la fiesta y se guardo un disco detrás de ella, aioros los observo y tomo varios de ellos.

-Nos los llevamos todos- contesto Aioria.

-Me los permiten- dijo ella.

-Claro- mencionaron los dos al unisonoro.

La empleada se alejo y cambio los discos de fiestas movidas, para discos de fiestas infantiles, los puso en una bolsa de color negro y la engrapo para que no la abrieran.

-_así regresaran esos dos bombones- pensó._

-Aquí están- dijo a ambos santos entregándole los paquetes.

Los dos santos pagaron y se despidieron de la empleada amistosamente, llegaron a las doce casas y iniciaron su subida, de paso se encontraron con Kanon que baja corriendo detrás de camus y shura.

-Y a esos que les pasa?- pregunto aioros.

-No lo se pero athena no nos paga por esto- contesto Aioria y aioros asistió.

Llegaron a la casa de shura donde las amazonas limpiaban entretenidamente la casa, geist tocaba una cosa y decía "ohh esta es de shura" y luego suspiraba.

Corrió la amazona apresuradamente para tocar uno de los libros de shura.

-Si eso también es de shura- dijo Aioria.

-No es cierto, yo le preste ese libro- contesto aioros.

-AIORIA- grito Marín enfurecida, el santo corrió y se escondió detrás de la mesa.

-Que tienes Marín- contesto el gatito.

Se escucharon gritos de afuera de la casa y vieron entrar a un mu encolerizado, con el toro dorado.

-ALDEBARAN SABES QUE NOS HARA ATHENA CUANDO LLEGEN LAS INVITACIONES- le grito el santo.

- pero fue divertido.- contesto el santo en su defensa.

-DIVERTIDO- GRITO EL CARNERO- SABES QUE PASARA CUANDO LOS DIOSES LEEAN LAS INIVITACIONES.

-vendrán a la fiesta- dijo inocentemente el de la segunda casa.

-ASH- dijo mu- mejor vamos a cambiarlas antes de que las lean.

Los santos que estaban ahí solo miraron salir al carnero y luego a un tauro enojado detrás de el.

-Ah lindo libro geist- dijo el toro antes de salir.

-Es de shura- contesto la amazona.

-Que es mío- reprocho aioros.

-Así en que estábamos- dijo Marín tomando una espada de una de las estatuas de la casa de capricornio.

-MARIN- grito Aioria.

-Tranquilízate- dijo aioros intentando defender a su hermanito menor.

Aioria fue atacado por Marín con la espada, pero le dio el golpe a la bolsa de discos, sacando a cada uno.

-Discos infantiles- leyó shaina- para que disco infantiles.

Aioria y aioros se miraron sorprendidos, se equivocaron de paquete, que ilusos todavía piensan que fue una equivocación, fue a propósito.

En ese momento una mujer entra corriendo y se abraza a Aioria, Marín solo abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ten, me equivoque de paquete cariño- contesto ella abrazada del cuello del león.

-QUIEN ERES TU?-grito una Marín levantando la espada de nuevo.

-Mas bien quien eres tu querida- contesto la mujer.

-Gracias- respondió aioros tomando el paquete y despegando a la empleada de Aioria.

Marín se le arrogo a la chava y termino golpeando a un aioros tirado en el suelo.

-TOMA, AIORIA- decía la amazona cada vez que pateaba a aioros.

-SOY AIOROS- grito el aludido.

-Aioria deberías tomar tus responsabilidades no digas que eres yo- menciono el verdadero Aioria pero la amazona lo estaba confundiendo con su hermano.

Todos observaron como Marín dejo a un pobre aioros tirado en el suelo, en ese momento paso un Kanon con un pez en las manos.

-Donde están shura y camus- pregunto geist.

-Los mande a otra dimensión- dijo Kanon tranquilamente, geist se acerco a Marín.

-Me la prestas- dijo tomando la espada que la amazona tenia en las manos.

Geist comenzó a golpear a el guerrero de géminis, mientras gritaba – regrésamelo- después de 8 cachetadas guajoloteras, 21 patadas, 2 golpes bajos y 3 pellizquitos de monjita. – me lo regresaras.

-Si- grito Kanon.

En ese momento cayeron los dos santos del techo de la casa, se escucharon el rugir de sus huesos, camus y shura se pararon.

-EXCALIBUR- grito shura.

-POLVO DE DIAMANTES- dijo camus.

El ataque le paso a Kanon por un lado y fueron a terminar en su gemelo quien tenia la pecera en las manos y mascara solo se movió dejando que los ataques le dieran de lleno a saga.

-jajajaja ese no soy yo- grito Kanon.

Shura y camus se miraron asustados y salieron corriendo de las doce casas.

-Mascara como estas- pregunto una shaina tiernamente, asiendo que el santo la mirara con miedo.

-QUITATE DE MI NOVIO- grito Marín.

Las dos muchachas comenzaron a agarrarse a golpes, los hombres miraban sorprendidos la acción. Los arañazos, mordidas y golpes.

Terminaron separándolas y todos comenzaron a trabajar en lo que estaban.


	5. Me queda lindo

¿Me queda lindo?

El día en el santuario cada vez era más apresurado debido a que la fiesta "sencilla" que su inteligente diosa (aja) preparaba con gran esfuerzo para su cumpleaños.

Un poco mas lejos digamos que en donde vive la histérica de Hilda con sus dioses guerreros y su hermana, estaban dos sombras observando una pequeña invitación a unos XV años que estaba en la puerta.

-Mu, ya dije que lo siento, además la única invitación que falta es la de Hilda por cambiar- menciono alegremente el toro dorado.

-Pues ve tú por ella- contesto

Aldebarán se iba a levantar cuando abrieron la puerta, mostrando a Bud.

-Mira Cid tenemos una invitación a una fiesta- dijo el dios guerrero.

-A cual?- pregunto su hermana.

-Es del santuario.- murmuro, levantando la cajita.

-DEL SANTUARIO- grito Hilda, corriendo y arrebatándole la invitación a Bud. – de seguro esa tonta de Saori, me la envió para presumir, es una hipócrita, pero me las va a pagar todas y cada una de ellas….- la mensajera de Odín se alejo maldiciendo a la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Porque de todos los invitados la de Hilda será la mas difícil de conseguir- susurro mu, mientras Aldebarán sonreía victorioso

-Bud lee lo que dice esa invitación- ordeno la de cabellos blancos.

-Como ordene- susurro el guerrero aclarándose la garganta- cof…cof.. -_se les invita cordialmente al cumpleaños numero 15 de la señorita aja! Saori kido (alias athena la odiosa de la sabiduría) el evento se realizara en el santuario, donde queda cordialmente invitados, el sudoroso de Apolo y su gemela la histérica, el gran Zeus, Abel, la odiosa de Hera, el mojado de Poseidón, la hermosa afrodita, ares el otro odioso, la pobre de Hilda y sus paletas de hielo, Hermes, los caballeros de bronce, plata y oro, amazonas, los guerreros de los mismos dioses, por ultimo y menos importantes seiya y hades._

-QUE PUSO DE MI- grito la diosa (como que todas las locas gritan igual) – ESA..ESA ALBERICH.

-Si- susurro- que ocupa?

-Quiero- rio maliciosamente- quiero que me compres unos explosivos, lodo y sobre todo una hermosa caja para envolver.

-Como ordene.- menciono el guerrero.

Aldebarán y Mu se miraron, pero después mu sonrió para si mismo y Aldebarán lo imito.

-_piensas lo mismo que yo- _pregunto mu vía cosmos

_-Si, creo_- menciono.

…

Mientras eso pasaba con la bruja de Hilda. En el santuario, nuestro trío maravilla estaba decorando el salón.

-Porque demonios Saga compraste los globos color dorado si yo gane- grito el gemelo menor.

-Ya cállense los dos, hemos pasado horas que por lo globos, los manteles, las sillas, las flores, el acomodo, el lugar de la quinceañera ya!- grito el santo de cáncer, los gemelos se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

Después de unos minutos de adornar todo el salón aun faltaba el arreglo que decía en grande feliz Xv años Saori.

-Saga acá a la derecha- gruño Kanon.

-Nada de eso en la izquierda se ve mejor- grito saga.

-Porque no en el centro- sugiero mascara.

Los dos gemelos se miraron meditando las palabras del cangrejo dorado durante unos minutos y después fijaron su vista en el.

-PORQUE NO- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Kanon ya no esta tu pez- grito mascara, arrogando la pecera debajo de la mesa, para que el gemelo menor no la viera – Saga mira haya van camus y shura.

-JUANITO TRANQUILO YO TE RESCATARE- grito Kanon.

AHORA VERAN – dijo saga.

Los dos gemelos salieron del templo principal en busca de los secuestradores de Juanito y los que habían atacado a saga.

-Ahora si todo se va a hacer como yo quiero- menciono mascara triunfante.

-Tu siempre me sorprendiste mascara, primero con tu nombre, el decorado de tu casa y ahora esto- dijo el patriarca con una sonrisa cómplice reconociendo el trabajo del de cáncer.

…

En alguna tienda famosa de vestidos, se encontraba un chico rubio y otro peli castaño oscuro contemplando los vestidos que su diosa los haba mandado comprar.

-De que color prefieren el vestido?- pregunto la empleada.

Los dos santos se miraron, pensando en que color le quedaría mas a la diosa de la sabiduría, para su fiesta que se celebraría hoy en la noche. ( y que la floja no había podido ir a comprarlo)

-Athena le gusta mucho el color blanco… pero no es una boda…El color negro… no parecería morticia…mmm.. entonces un color rosa… parecería pastel… amarillo.. No flor de primavera…- mencionaba dokho.

-No es mejor que traigan a la Xv añera y ella escoja SU vestido.- sugirió la empleada.

-Pero si aquí la traigo que no la ve- dijo dokho apuntando a shaka- ahora dime que vestido te gusta más.

-A mi?- pregunto shaka con los ojos cerrados.

-Si a ti, o que me desobedecerás a mi al antiguo maestro de libra, no en mis tiempos los muchachos no eran tan irrespetuosos ni nada de eso…

-Esta bien- dijo el buda para que el maestro guardara silencio- mmm… ese tinto.

-Ok nos llevamos aquel morado- menciono el maestro, haciendo caso omiso a shaka.

-Maestro entonces para que me pregunto- susurro shaka.

-Pasa por aquí ahora te pruebo TU vestido y lo arreglamos a tu medida- dijo la empleada.

La mujer quito el vestido, del maniquí que lo traía puesto y lo colgó dentro de un vestidor, shaka y dokho entraron a el, mas bien dokho patio a shaka para que entraran, pero en eso se escucho el timbre de otro cliente.

-Espérenme ahora vuelvo-

-Si- dokho miro a shaka- mira shaka te vas a probar ese vestido te guste o no, entendido.

-Pero... Maestro porque no usted- menciono el de la sexta casa enojado.

-Porque yo ya no ando para estos trotes- menciono- en mis tiempos los jóvenes…

-Maestro mírese en el espejo de nuevo es joven, JOVEN-grito shaka.

-EN MIS TIEMPOS LOS JOVENES NO GRITABAN COMO TÚ- sentencio dokho, mirando en desaprobación a shaka.

-Le regalare un espejo- murmuro shaka.

-Por aquí cariño- menciono la empleada a los otros clientes, pero shaka y dokho no pudieron ver quienes eran, después entraron otros y ocurrió lo mismo.

-Tengo que conseguirme a una empleada- menciono la mujer agobiada.

-Si, como sea terminemos con esto- susurro shaka enojado.

La mujer le puso a shaka el vestido – que hermoso cabello tienes, ¿Qué tratamiento usas?, pero si que estas plana-menciono la mujer.

-Disculpe señorita- dijo una voz varonil del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ahora voy-

Así empezó una guerra por la atención de la empleada para que se pudieran largar por ahí.

-Señorita puede venir- decía el tercer cliente.

-Venga ya- mencionaban los segundos

-Me veo gordo- decía shaka- podría abrochármelo.

-Ella estaba con nosotros primero- grito dokho a los segundos clientes aunque los no los viera.

-Estaba, ahora esta con nosotros- contestaron los segundos.

-Se equivocan esta con nosotros- dijeron los terceros.

-Abigail ya esta mi vestido tengo una fiesta importante esta noche- menciono una cuarta voz.

-ESTA OCUPADA-gritaron todos.

-Esa voz no era de...- murmuro shaka.

-¿Misty?- dijo dokho muy bajo.

-Dokho como se me ve el vestido- pregunto shaka bajito para que solo dokho escuchara.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué si se me ve lindo?-buda miro a dokho esperando su respuesta.

-Si- contesto.

Shaka se quito el vestido y salieron los dos, al mismo tiempo parecía que los 2 y 3 clientes habían hecho lo mismo.

-Minos y Radamanthys- dijo shaka sorprendido por ver a los dos jueces del infierno enfrente de ellos.

-Hagen y tu siegfriend- susurro dokho.

-Dokho shaka que hacen aquí- pregunto Misty.

-La pregunta es que hacen aquí ustedes- dijo dokho a los otros guerreros.

-Pandora nos mando a comprarle un vestido- dijo Minos, enseñando un vestido negro.

-Y a nosotros Hilda- menciono Hagen levantando un vestido azul.

-Yo vine a comprar un vestido para mí – dijo Misty

-A nosotros nos mando athena- contesto dokho.

-Un abrazo- Misty tomo a todos y los hizo que se dieran un abrazo las bolsas cayeron al suelo.

-Pero miren que tarde es- dijo Hagen- tenemos que irnos adiós.

Todos tomaron las bolsas y se fueron del lugar dejando a Misty ahí para.

-Son 548 euros- menciono Abigail.

-Pero porque tanto- pregunto Misty- si yo solo quiero un vestido.

-Pero tus amigos no pagaron-

…

Regresando al santuario, los dos hermanos, tan parecidos que podrían se gemelos, osease Aioros y Aioria, cargaban un equipo de sonido, al salón principal.

-Ya no estés enojado- menciono Aioria

-Que no este enojado me golpeo Marín por tu culpa y me pides que no este enojado- contesto aioros.

-Ya dije que lo siento- el león dorado quería que su hermano de verdad lo perdonara.

-Pero bien sabes que Marín pega como hombre, por eso seiya esta como esta-el arquero se sobo la cabeza recordando uno de los tantos golpes que le dio Marín.

Los dos santos siguieron discutiendo sobre lo que les había pasado cuando se encontraron con shaina.

-Chicos- grito la amazona.

-¿ a donde vas?- pregunto Aioria inocentemente.

-Al salón principal voy a ver a mascara de muerte, geist se me perdió y june esta con shun.- contesto la amazona.

-Y donde esta Marín-pregunto aioros.

-Enojada con Aioria- menciono.

Los dos guerreros y la amazona llegaron al salón principal para encontrarse con el decorado del salón.

-Hola mascarita, sabes cuanto me agradas- dijo la amazona aferrándose al brazo de este.

-No pero podrías dejar mi brazo en paz el no tiene la culpa- menciono mascara sobándose el brazo.

-A si perdona- contesto dándole un beso (en la mejilla Ahh que cochinos jajaja luego, luego pensando mal)

Mascara se puso rojo como tomate.

-Ahh- dijo aioros y Aioria comenzado a burlarse de su compañero.

-Déjenme en paz- grito el santo saliendo del lugar de la fiesta.

…

En otro lugar del santuario mas exactos la casa de capricornio, estaban camus y shura cocinando la comida de la fiesta.

-Auch- estornudo shura.

-Salud- contesto camus- tal vez la pimienta te esta haciendo alergia.

-No algo malo va a pasar-contesto.

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina salió volando, para dejar ver a los dos gemelos maravilla furiosos, Kanon tomo a shura del cuello, y saga a camus.

-Donde esta?- grito Kanon.

-Donde esta quien- contesto shura mientras camus era golpeado por saga.

-Ten- dijo saga- ya termine de vengarme con camus préstame a shura.

El gemelo menor soltó a shura quien corrió como alma que lo perseguía el diablo, mientras tomaba a un camus inconsciente.

-Camus- los llamo tranquilamente, camus abrió los ojos, y fue cuando se apagaron todas las luces excepto una, que apuntaba su rostro.

-Donde esta Juanito?- menciono Kanon al estilo policía

-No se de que me hablas- contesto.

-EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS- se escucho una en la casa de géminis y la otra en capricornio dejando inconsciente a camus y shura.

…

Hola hola como están espero que bien pues aquí dejando una de mis historias yo se que no están tan divertidas pero algo es algo, bueno gracias a todos los que leen mis historias dijo (si las hay?) bueno no crean que me e olvidado de Milo y afrodita lo mejor para el final, siempre.


	6. La animacion la decido yo

**La animación la decido yo.**

Faltaba poco tiempo para la fiesta sencilla que la diosa de la sabiduría había organizado con tanto esfuerzo, todo iba a la perfección estaba sentada observando como sus santos trabajaban mascará terminaba los últimos detalles del decorado, mu y Aldebarán habían entregado ya las invitaciones, Aioria y aioros ya habían colocado el equipo de sonido, shaka y dokho ya habían comprado su vestido de color morado, los únicos que no sabían nada de ellos eran de shura, camus, Milo y afrodita.

-Shion donde estas?- pregunto la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Aquí, me ha mandado llamar- contesto.

-Si por eso estas aquí- le responde su diosa.-Donde están los santos de escorpio, piscis, acuario y capricornio.

-Me supongo que trabajando para encontrar lo que usted les a pedido- dijo el antiguo guerrero de Aries.

-Quiero que los vigiles-la pelilla ordeno- no debe salir nada mal en mi fiesta.

…

Estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad en busca de la animación que debían encontrar.

-Detente- grito una muchacha, ambos santos se giraron y vieron a una pelinegra correr hacia ellos a toda prisa.

-Carmen- susurro Milo- Carmen- el santo de escorpio comenzó a correr a toda prisa dejando al de la doceava casa confundido.

-Conoces a Milo- siseo la muchacha tomando aire.

-Si- menciono.

-A mucho gusto podrías entregarle algo que le debo- la pelinegra sonrió para si misma.

-Claro- contesto.

La mujer levanto su mano tomando al santo desprevenido y le dio una cachetada que sin duda hizo que se le volteara el cuello, la muchacho sonrió y se alego de el, tranquilamente caminando.

-Maldito Milo hasta sus infidelidades tengo que pagar- maldijo.

Siguió caminando observando que seria bueno llevar para animar a la diosa y su fiesta, miro una florería se acerco a observar las flores.

-Pssss…. Pssss Afrodita- susurro Milo detrás de un rosal.

-Milo, que haces aquí-el de piscis lo saco de un golpe del rosal- me golpearon por tu culpa.

-MILO- grito una rubia a lo lejos – con esta me estas engañando.

Un golpe impacto de nuevo, el rostro de afrodita, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar mas mujeres y golpear a los dos santos.

-Milo me dejaste plantada-

-Me pusiste el cuerno-

-Con esta me engañaste-

-Te odio-

Un poco mas allá dos personas miraban la escena divertidos, el galo y español miraban felices y entretenidos la escena.

-Que llevaremos para comer- pregunto camus a su vecino.

-No tengo idea- contesto – Saori no se va a conformar con algo barato.

-Maldito Kanon nos destruyo la comida pensando que teníamos su maldito pez- maldijo el francés por lo bajo- tengo una idea llevemos pechuga de pollo, con jamón.

-mmm… esta bien- menciono el español- con tal de terminar esto.

-Permiso señoritas- dijo camus.

Tomo a Milo y afrodita y los saco, shura tomo una cubeta con agua y la arrogo a los dos santos que estaban tirados.

-Ya por favor no me peguen- gritaba afrodita.

-Ya están bien- dijo camus.

-Ya tienen la animación- pregunto shura.

-No, todavía no- menciono Milo. –cabra que haces aquí no estaban cocinando.

-Como me llamaste- el español comenzó a enojarse.

-Cabra-

-Muchachas ya despertaron- grito el de la decima casa- que, todas ellas fueron tus diversiones Milo...

Las mujeres volvieron y comenzaron a golpear a los dos santos en todos lados, camus y shura se vieron y se dirigieron al restaurante de enfrente

-No crees que fuiste un poco exagerado- dijo shura

-No- contesto cortante- además yo no critico la forma en que explotas a Hyoga-

-Aun así fuiste muy duro con Milo y afrodita.

-No lo fui-

-CAMUS POR FAVOR AYUDAME- grito un desesperado santo de escorpión

-MALDITA CABRA ME LAS PAGARAS- siguió afrodita.

Ambos santos se miraron el galo miraba al español con reproche mientras el otro tenia una sonrisita nerviosa.

…

La decoración estaba hecha con el quería y la amazonas lo habían ayudado en especial ese día, estaban muy servicial con el.

-Algo más que necesites mascarita- menciono shaina pestañando varias veces.

-Si tú pide- menciono geist y june.

-Lo que sea que digan harán- pregunto el santo incrédulo.

-Si, mascarita- contesto Marín.

-Entonces lo que quiero que hagan es esto- susurro el santo al oído de cada amazona ellas sonrieron malévolamente y luego salieron corriendo.

-Que les dijiste que hicieran- pregunto aioros que esta recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Nada que te importe arquerito- refuto el cangrejo.

…

-Ya llegue- grito el antiguo maestro.

-Yo también- le siguió shaka.

-Que necesitan- pregunto athena- que traen en esa bolsa.

-Su vestido, es de color morado.- menciono shaka.

-Perfecto, como supieron que me gustaba el morado- contesto la diosa arrebatándoles la bolsa.

-Sera porque de ese color tiene su cabello- menciono el caballero de libra.

-pueden retirarse- ordeno – MU!

El santo de Aries no apareció durante un buen rato incluso su diosa tuvo que gritarle mas de 15 veces.

-Me mandaste llamar Saori- dijo el santo.

-Igualado soy athena- refuto la diosa.

-Dices- este mu anda rebelde.

-Cállate y lleva este vestido a mi cuarto- ordeno la diosa.

-Y si me niego- contesto.

-SI TE NIEGAS ME LLEVARAS CARGANDO DESDE TU CASA HASTA LA DE PISCIS- sentencio la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Para eso esta seiya- susurro el de la primara casa- una mula alada cargando a otra.

-QUE DIJISTE-

-Yo nada-

-SHION-

-Esta bien no llame a mi maestro- dijo cabrito dorado.

Le arrebato la bolsa a su diosa y la llevo a donde ella había pedido.

…

Sentía un gran dolor de cabeza porque el resto del cuerpo lo tenía entumido, debido a los golpes que había recibido por culpa de Milo.

Los dos santos se levantaron y se miraron, afrodita tenia golpeada la cara a mas no poder, se parecía al jorobado de Notedram ( o algo así no se como se escribe) mientras Milo estaba todo cacheteado, pateado y tenia golpes por todos lados y cuando dijo por todos lados, son todos. Se ayudaron a ponerse de pie inclusive Milo le arrebato el bastón a un anciano.

-Pegan más fuerte que un dios- menciono afrodita. En ese momento les cayo un rayo a los dos. –Bueno los dos golpean igual.

-Cállate- dijo Milo- mejor busquemos la animación.

-Ambientadores- susurro afrodita.

-Si yo tengo los perfectos- dijo Milo.

-Esas que estas pensando no cuentan- menciono afrodita soltando un quejido.

-Entonces piensa tu-le refuto el santo.

-Disculpen.-

-Ya por favor no peguen-

-No tengo nada con Milo-

Gritaron los dos santos tirándose al suelo y tapándose la cara con las manos para que no los golpearan.

-Solo quería preguntarles la hora- dijo una muchacha, quien se alego.

-Deberíamos ayudarles mira como los dejaron- menciono shura.

-Ahora si ya te encontró el remordimiento- decía camus.

-Es que míralos- siseo el capricorniano.-Tienen cara de retrasados mentales

-Milo ya la tenia de nacimiento- rieron los dos.

-Muchachos- grito shura ayudándolos a parar.

-Ustedes váyanse y reléguense mientras shura y yo hacemos su trabajo-dijo camus.

-Harían eso por nosotros- dijo afrodita.

-Si- contesto shura. Los dos santos se fueron en dirección hacia las doce casas- tengo un plan excelente.

…

Jajajaja pues un capitulo mas de mis tonterías que se me ocurren si ya se que tonta estoy pero espero que les estén gustando a ustedes. Bueno pues me largo esperen el otro capitulo.


	7. Problemas

**Problemas.**

Todos se movían de un lado a otro arreglando las ultimas cosas que faltaran para el cumpleaños de su diosa, la decoración y todo lo demás ya estaba arreglado solo faltaba una sola cosa… los invitados.

-Listo- dijo mascara, en ese momento los dos gemelos maravilla también entraron.

-MASCARA- grito saga- donde están los globos del color que pedimos Kanon y yo.

-a pues estaban muy ocupados peleándose, así que – el santo de la cuarta casa estaba que se moría de miedo porque saga parecía empezar a tener rayitos blancos…

-QUE PASO?- grito de nuevo y hasta Kanon retrocedió.

-Lo que paso que yo hago lo que yo quiera y si no te gusta hazlo tu- contesto mascara asiéndole frente a saga.

-No así de color negro se ve bonito- menciono saga bajando la voz.

Y lo que pasa que los gemelos querían los globos de color rojo con plateado (Kanon) con dorado (el bipolar… dijo saga)

-Listo- dijo aioros terminando de acomodar el equipo de sonido, en eso entraron las chicas a hay, aioros se escondió detrás de saga y mascara.

-Que te pasa arquero-pregunto el cangrejo dorado.

-A mi nada- murmuro.

-Que no le tienes miedo a Marín- grito Milo- y aioros deberías ser mas respetuoso con shaina, porque lo que me dijiste el otro día…

-QUE DIJO DE MI- grito la amazona rubia.

-No dije nada- dijo aioros casi llorando T.T

-HAHAHA…SHAKA, DOKHO- grito la diosa dejando a todos mudos.

-Que paso athena- dijo dokho.

-Mi vestido es negro no morado.-la diosa miro amenazadoramente a los dos santos- los dos están castigados me acompañaran a ver a mi abuelito.

-no lo que pasa es que…-dijo dokho

-Es que los espectros de hades estaban ahí- completo shaka.

-Los espectros de hades hay ¿Por qué estaban en la tienda?- pregunto la diosa.

-Porque ellos se robaron su vestido- dijo Milo.

-Estas en todo menos en misa- espeto Aioria ¬¬

En eso iba llegando camus y shura, Kanon los miro enojado.

-Que?- le grito shura a Kanon.

-Vas a dejar que te grite así- le dijo Milo.

Kanon camino hacia ambos y tomo a shura de las pesuñas dijo de los pies y le aplico una quebradita al estilo WWE.

-Donde esta mi pescado?-pregunto el gemelo menor.

-No lo se.-contesto- HAY, dijo si se camus lo tiene.

-QUE? –dijeron camus y Kanon al mismo tiempo.

-Espera- todos miraron a el pequeño gatito- yo vi a mascara robárselo.

Kanon miro enojado a mascara, mientras shura y camus se tronaban los nudillos, caminaron amenazadoramente los tres así ellos. Kanon se le acerco pero shaina se interpuso entre los dos santos.

-quítate shaina no quiero hacerte nada- dijo Kanon.

-CREES QUE porque soy mujer no te puedo hacer nada…EH…EH- dime decía mientras lo golpeaba con el pecho.

-Vamos- dijo saga rescatando a su hermano.

Y lo que pasa es que mascara le había dicho a las amazonas que si, Kanon se enteraba que el tenia su pez, lo defendieran.

-Oye Kanon- grito mascara.

-Que- contesto el otro

-Sabes que rostro no tengo en mi casa?- menciono el dueño de la cuarta casa a su vecino.

-No cual- pregunto Milo.

-El de un PEZ- el santo del cangrejo esta dispuesto a aprovechar la ayuda de las amazonas.

-Te mato- Kanon regreso pero shaina y geist se pusieron en medio de ellos.

El santo se giro y comenzó a caminar así otro lado.

-Shura, camus consiguieron la animación- pregunto afrodita, los dos vecinos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Si- contestaron ambos.

Milo tomo a camus de los hombros y lo llevo así otro lado, miro así ambos lados, buscando que nadie lo escuchara.

-Contrataste alguna bailarina- susurro el escorpión dorado tan bajo que apenas camus entendió lo que decía.

-No una Milo muchas- contesto el galo asiendo que los ojitos del escorpión dorado brillaran.

-Tu si me conoces- afirmo el santo de la octava casa.

-No tienes idea de cuanto- menciono el francés.

Un poco mas haya aioros y shura estaban sentados platicando sobre su venganza, y lo que pasa es que aioros quería vengarse de su hermano porque lo había golpeado Marín por culpa de su hermano, mientras shura ya tenia una lista primero con saga, después Kanon y al ultimo mascara.

-Seguro fue pandora- dijo la diosa de la sabiduría- me robo mi vestido apropósito quiere arruinar mi fiesta ya vera esa bruja, me quiso poner de morticia- decía la diosa caminando de un lado a otro- shaka, dokho están perdonados, yo me encargare de pandora personalmente.

…

Un poco mas abajo digamos en el mismísimo inferno, se escuchaba un grito por todas las prisiones.

-Radamanthys como dejaste que esa bich de athena se robara mi vestido ahora pareceré un pastel de barriada- gritaba pandora como niña chiquita.

-Señorita pandora- decía radamanthys le aseguro que eso no se quedara así- decía uno de los jueces del infierno.

-Puedes tenerlo 100% seguro que esto no se quedara asi me encargare personalmente de esa- dijo pandora.

-Esa es mi hermana- celebro hades.

-osito de chocolate, no es bueno odiar a nadie y menos a tu sobrina- contesto la reina del infierno.

-Si amor- contesto hades.

-Perséfone si que sabe amansarlo- dijo Thanathos.

-Dirás amenzarlo- contesto el dios del sueño.

-Cállense-grito el dios de todo el infierno.

…

Un poco mas arriba, digamos en la casa de santa closs, dijo en el lugar donde se le rinde tributo a Odín. Estaba su sacerdotisa armando un regalo.

-Que es lo que planea señorita- pregunto Bud.

-¿Todavía es señorita?- dijo cid.

-Si- contesto siegfriend

-Lo que pasa es que dentro de esta caja se encuentra 5 kilos de gusanos y 2. 52636 kilos de lodo, cuando la tarada de esa diosa abra el regalo, jajajaja, saltara todo y le arruinaran su vestido, a esa hipócrita, sarnosa, tonta, tarada, retrasada, mimada, consentida…

-Hilda- susurro thor, pero la sacerdotisa lo le hizo caso.

-maldita, hija de Zeus, hinchada, fea, superficial…- y así siguió.

Dos horas después de seguir ofendiendo a la diosa, Hilda reacciono y se fue a cambiar a su cuarto.

-Creo que el frio le esta afectando la cabeza a mi hermana- dijo fler.

-Usted lo ha dicho- menciono alberich.

-Lambisco- Fenrir.

…


	8. Llegaron

**Llegaron.**

Todo el Olimpo esta listo para bajar a la tierra y celebrar la fiesta de la diosa de la sabiduría, sin embargo algunos no planeaban ir con las mejores intenciones a la fiesta y otros ni siquiera querían presentarse.

-Zeus, no pienso ir- menciono una Hera tomada de la puerta, ares la jalaba de los pies intentando que su madre se soltara.

-Hera es el cumpleaños de mi hija- menciono el dios del rayo.

-Pero Saori no es tu hija- contesto artemisa a regañadientes.

-Artemisa no me ayudes mas- decía molesto su padre.- Hera suéltate ahora.

-NO-grito su esposa.

-ARES QUITATE DE HAY- Zeus tomo los dos pies de Hera y la arranco con todo y puerta mientras los otros solo la miraban

-O.O

-Alguien mas que se resista a ir- grito el dios del rayo.

-no- susurraron todos.

-Padre- grito Dionisio.

-Que?-

-Deja meto esto en el bolso de Hera-menciono el dios del vino enseñando una botella de torres 10

-Rápido- menciono su padre. – Y no le digas así a tu madre.

-Ella mi madre- bufo artemisa- esa cosa fea escurrida de maquillaje mi madre, por favor padre, mi madre Leto era mejor que ella, pero ya me he dado cuanta de que feos gustos tienes-

-QUE DIJISTE- pregunto Hera.

-LO QUE OISTE SORDA- le grito la diosa de la luna.

-YA- grito afrodita- desearía que ambas se mataran pero llegaremos tarde al cumpleaños de Saori, digo athena- sonrió maliciosa. Ares se acerco a ella.

-Que tramas- menciono ares a su odio.

-Ya veras- dijo juguetona, los dos se separaron ante la mirada de Hefestos.

…

En el fondo del mar donde de la vida es mas sabrosa. Se escucha de fondo la canción de la sirenita.

-Listos- dijo Isaac.

-Ya saben que hacer- ordeno pose.

-Que no me digan pose- grita el dios enfurecido.

-Esta bien- murmura la narradora- que carácter.

-Entonces vamos de fiesta- dice kaysa.

-No olvides las cuerdas Thetis- dice Pose.

-Que no me digan pose- dice el dios enojado.

…

En el infierno estaban los tres jueces, otros soldados, Pandora, Thanathos, Hipnos, Perséfone y Hades.

-Querida vete adelantando al carruaje- menciono el dios del infierno con toda dulzura.

-Si, amor- la diosa sonríe y se va, hades la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

-Ahora si- ríe el dios malévolamente algo así como un muajajajaja- Radamanthys traes el regalo- este asiste- entonces ya saben que hacer para cuando lleguemos haya.-

Hades y pandora salen dejando solos a los dioses gemelos del inframundo con los jueces del infierno.

-Todos ustedes saben…- menciona el dios del sueño.

-A lo que vamos ir haya- le sigue Thanathos.

-…iremos a arruinar la fiesta…

-… de esa diosa odiosa…

- … que molesta tanto…- dice por ultimo Hipnos antes de salir los dos. Los tres jueces del infierno se miran entre ellos y luego Aicos y Minos se sonríen mutuamente.

-Es genial como uno completa…- menciona Aicos.

-…La frase del otro- le sigue Minos.

-Imbéciles-contesta enfadado radamanthys.

…

Entonces regresemos a la tierra, todos estaban peleándose por una cosa otra, Marín pateaba con todas sus fuerzas a Aioria, aioros le ayudaba a que no se fuera, un poco mas haya, shura y camus golpeaban a saga y Kanon. Mascara estaba escoltado por sus guaruras, Aldebarán y mu miraban sorprendidos la escena, mientras dokho jugaba luchitas con el patriarca y afrodita miraba apenado la escena.

-Por eso nunca brillaran en la sociedad, brutos- dijo afrodita.

-Cállate, dale camus no te dejes- gritaba Milo apoyando a su amigo.

-Toma me golpeaste sin razón- decía shura golpeando a Kanon con todas su fuerzas.-Maldito Kanon.

-Yo soy Kanon- grito el que era golpeado por camus, shura miro al que tenia en el suelo.

-Si, ya se me hacia raro que los dos golpeábamos a Kanon- decía camus.

Shura y camus se alcanzaron a zafar antes de que los dos santos los golpearan dándose los dos gemelos entre si.

-Maldita copia barata-decía saga.

-Copia chafa- Kanon espeto.

-Imbécil-

-Bipolar-

-Idiota-

-Debí ahogarte en cabo sunion- espeto saga.

-De verdad?- dijo Kanon triste y soltando a saga.

-No, no te creas- menciono saga- era broma.-

-Ok- dijo Kanon golpeando a saga.

-Que rápido se le pasa las penas- dice shaka a milo

-Toma Aioria hay andas de guillo- le chateaba Marín.

-Venganza- respiro con satisfacción aioros.

-Aioros, hermano por favor ayúdame.

-Ahora si quieres que te ayude-. Menciono aioros- tienes que aceptar lo que haces.

-Ya estas viejo dokho- menciono shion.

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo el santo de libra.

-Y son los que dan el ejemplo- dijo camus.

-Déjalos- menciono shura apuntando a alguien.

Los dos santos mayores se separaron, y se pararon como si nada, la pelilla se acerco enojada y separo a los dos gemelos.

-Creo que regresaras con Poseidón- dicto athena-

-Pero si yo te jure lealtad- menciono el gemelo menor.

-Pero tú y saga se la pasan pelando- contesto la diosa.

-Ya no, nos pelearemos verdad Kanon?- dijo saga

.-Si- contesto este-

-Eso espero o regresaras con Poseidón-

Aioros y Marín dejaron a Aioria y lo levantaron, inclusive hasta lo sacudieron.

-Ya me perdonaste?- pregunto el gatito

-No- acoto- pero llegaron los invitados.

Y si venían subiendo los dioses guerreros de asgard, Hilda y fler. La sacerdotisa de Odín llevaba una gran caja en las manos, mu y Aldebarán se sonrieron entre si.

-Athena- menciono Hilda, abrazándola-

-Hilda querida- contesta la cumpleañera.

-Hipócritas- murmura milo a Camus.

-Freya- menciona hyoga esperanzado.

-No molestes pato de hule- reprocha Hagen.

-Piensas evitarlo?- pregunto el santo del cisne.

-Ya cállense- ordeno Hilda- ten athena te trague un regalo.

-Para mí?- menciono la diosa incrédula, comenzó por quitarle el moño.

-NOOOOOO-grito la sacerdotisa de Hilda tomándola de la mano- espera a que llegue la hora de abrir los regalos.

-Athena-grito alguien desde atrás-

-Padre- menciono la diosa- y mi regalo?- pregunto la diosa

-Interesada- contesto Hera

-Fodonga- contesto athena.

-Ten hija como se me olvidaría tu regalo, si eres una de mis favoritas- contesto el dios.

-Eso le dices a todos- contesto afrodita.

- como no traería tu regalo si Hermes decía que no podíamos entrar sin regalo- dijo el dios.

-Así?- pregunto sorprendida tacaña por la buena obra de su hermano.

-Si-contesto Apolo- y también pedía la propina para el cartero ósea el-

-Ok- menciono la pelilla feliz- entren y dejen los regalos pos ahí.

La fiesta marchaba a la perfección los dioses platicaban tranquilamente aun no se mataban unos con otros, mientras sus guerreros aun no se tocaban un cabello para matarse por sus diferencias si había miradas de muérete entre ellos pero nada grave. Hyoga y Hagen, pero aun así faltaban varios invitados por llegar.

-Ya llegue- grita el dios del inframundo aventando las puertas.

-Yo también- menciona Poseidón.

-Se vinieron juntos?- pregunta Zeus.

-No, nos encontramos de subida- contesto hades.

-Deberías poner escaleras eléctricas- menciono Perséfone.

-Es lo que yo le he dicho siempre- dijo milo.

-Y no lo hace por tacaña- murmuro mu lo suficientemente alto para que athena no escuchara, pero los demás si.

-Madre- grito Perséfone.

-Hija, y hades- menciono.

-Deméter- murmuro hades- que bueno verte.

-Sí lo mismo dijo- menciono la madre.

Todo estaba normal nadie golpeaba a nadie eso era estaba llevando algo por primera vez en muchos siglos, llamado una reunión familiar que por cierto como que los dioses no conocen muy bien.

…

Ok todo esta bien gano MEXICO A francio 2-0 que bien vida México cabr… (Censurado por la escritora) que alegría estamos bien en este mundial y espero continuar así si se puede México, por nosotros y el bicentenario.}

Ok ya me emocione mi espíritu patriota, jaja se me salió es bueno ven ya voy a volver a empezar pues bueno este es otro capítulo y espero que lean mis demás historias pronto comenzare por subir otras jaja ok adiós y gracias a todos los que meeh leen adiós. MEXICO MEXICO! Viva mexico!


	9. Golpes parte 1

**Golpes parte 1.**

La diosa de la luna, estaba arriba de Hera golpeando a su madrasta sin piedad alguna, nunca le perdonaría que ofendiera a su madre.

-VIEJA BRUJA-grito artemisa embarrando a Hera en un pedazo de pastel.

-BRUJA TU MADRE- menciono echándole el agua encima.

-FLACIDA, TONTA, AGUADA- le decía artemisa con todas sus fuerzas y arrogándole pedazos de comida.

-AGUADA YO, DEBERIAS VER A TU MADRE- le grito Hera.- ERES IGUAL DE FEA QUE ELLA

Hera levanto a artemisa y la arrogo por las escaleras, la pobre diosa de la luna termino desmayada en la casa de capricornio, donde por fin perdió el conocimiento.

-ME SALUDAS A TU MADRE- le grito Hera triunfante- ESA LETO, SE CREE MUCHO PORQUE ES MADRE DE ESA Y APOLO.

-Entonces como debería sentirme Hera- siseo leto, que recién acababa de llegar- estoy orgullosa de que mis hijos, ambos sean mejor de lo que tu pudiste ofrecerle a Zeus.

-QUE ACABAS DE DECIR- menciono Hera.

-Que no solo mis hijos son mejor que los tuyos, que Zeus te cambio por mi y que deberías aceptar que siempre seré mejor que tu- dijo con tranquilidad leto.

Hera se arrogo a Leto pero esta solo se hizo a un lado dejando caer a la diosa de los matrimonios, tomo un pequeño sartén de vidrio y lo dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Hera, dejándola inconsciente, voltio hacia los dos lados, esperando que nadie la viera y patio a Hera en el estomago.

-ESTA, ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A TRATAR MEJOR A MIS DOS HIJOS- le grito Leto.

-Y grabado- menciono Poseidón feliz en su mano derecha tenía una pequeña video cámara con lo que estaba captando lo mejor de las peleas.- el ataque de leto cuando pierde los estribos, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía leto-

-Pues ya vez tenía que venir a darle una lección a esta-dijo de lo más normal leto.- si me disculpas tengo que ir por artemisa.

-Si- contesto el dios de los mares viéndola de arriba abajo-Zeus eres un idiota-le grito a su hermano.- leto es una diosa a comparación de Hera.

Leto bajo tranquilamente todos los escalones hasta capricornio donde encontró a Artemisa tirada en el suelo, le quito el cabello de la cara, y beso su frente.

-Artemisa, hija es hora de despertar- siseo con tranquilidad la diosa.

-Madre que haces aquí?- pregunto la diosa de la casa confundida.

-Vine a poner en su lugar a Hera- menciono a su hija, estirando su mano, la rubia solo tomo la mano de su madre para regresar a el templo mayor- creo que debemos apresurarnos vi a tus tres ángeles, siendo golpeados por los guerreros de athena.

-Sí, vamos- contesto aun confundida.

…

-TOMA DEFORME- grito ares golpeando con una mesa a Hefestos en la cabeza.

- TE CREES MUY VALIENTE VERDAD- contesto Hefestos sacando una silla, y arrogándosela a ares.

- NO SOLO VALIENTE, SI NO QUE MAS GUAPO QUE TÚ- le grito el dios de la guerra.

-QUIEN DICE?- pregunto el otro.

-No hace falta que digan, solo que tu esposa me prefirió a MI- le contesto.

Fueron las únicas palabras que menciono el pelirrojo antes que Hefestos le quebrara una mesa, silla, vaso, platos, lámparas, floreros encima y por ultimo le arrogara un seiya inconsciente.

-No avienten basura- grito Apolo al momento en que cayeron a un lado ares y seiya.

Los dos dioses pelirrojos, Abel y Apolo habían peleado desde hacía mucho tiempo por quien era el dueño del sol, y no solo eso, si no que ser el más reconocido por su padre.

-Que es lo que te molesta tanto Abel, que yo sea el dios del sol o que mi padre me prefiera a mi- menciono el gemelo de artemisa.

-Nada de eso hermanito, lo único que pienso es que no debes de existir- contesto el otro enojado.

Los dos pelirrojos se lanzaron a una pequeña fuente donde los dos comenzaron a ahogarse entre sí, leto quien subía con artemisa corrió a salvar a su otro hijo.

-Que Apolo ocupas que tu madre y tu hermana te defiendan- le espeto Abel- no puedes hacerlo solo.

-No ocupo de ellas para hacerte esto- le contesto el dios del sol, le dio una patada donde los hombres guardan todo su orgullo, Abel solo se cayó al suelo gritando como niña.

…

Allá arriba de las mesas afrodita y Hilda peleaban entre sí, la castaña estaba enojada porque la peliblanca había traído gusanos a la fiesta que desgraciadamente habían acabado en el rostro de afrodita.

-Víbora- le grito afrodita.

-Quien yo?- pregunto Hilda asiéndose la desentendida.

-Si tu- contesto la diosa de la belleza.

Hilda golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a la castaña, había arruinado su regalo para athena y con él su plan de venganza. Sin embargo la castaña hizo algo que todos ni se lo esperaban menos Hilda.

Tomo a la sacerdotisa de Odín de los pies, y le aplico una quebradita al estilo WWE, y comenzó a doblarle cada vez más el pie, haciendo que la peliblanca gritara.

-Señorita Hilda- grito mime.

-MUY bien mi amor- susurro ares- SI PARA ALGO TE LA ENSEÑE.

-Se la enseñaste tu- pregunto Apolo

-Claro teníamos que hacer algo todo los días y pues que más, que una quebradita para que Hefestos no le hiciera nada- contesto el dios sin pena.

-A bueno- menciono artemisa

-Termínala- grito ares- con la quebradita que te enseñe anoche.- La mirada de curiosidad de los gemelos y su madre no e hicieron esperar- hay pero que cosas piensan.

-Cállate- le grito Hefestos

Afrodita se levanto, corrió y se subió una mesa, y se le arrogo sin piedad con el codo a Hilda dejándola inconsciente.

-Para la próxima te va a ir peor- le contesto la diosa del amor.

Afrodita corrió hacia Hefestos, este abrió los brazos, pero la diosa lo paso de largo y fue a abrazar a Ares, este sonrió felizmente a Hefestos.

-Te lo dije- contesto.

…

-ERES UN FRACASO- dijo Deméter

-PREFERIBLE ESO A NO TENER ALGUIEN A MI LADO- menciono el dios del inframundo.

-AMARGADO- sentencio la deidad.

Amargado yo?- pregunto hades asiendo el desentendido- QUIEN ES LA INSOPORTABLE QUE A MAS DE SUS 50 SIGLOS O MAS NO TIENEN QUIEN LA AGUANTE, EH, DIME, NADIE ERES UNA VIEJA BRUJA?-

-¿AQUIEN LE DICES SOLTERONA, ANIMAL?- pregunto Deméter a punto de perder los estribos.

-No se, creo que a TI- grito el dios del inframundo- ERES LA UNICA EN EL OLIMPO QUE TIENE SU JAULA DE COTORRA.

-TE ROBASTE A PERSEFORE, DE LO CONTRARIO ESTARIAS SOLO- menciono la diosa, en la mente de hades se escucho (solo…solo…solo)

-A TI NADIE TE QUIERE, NI TE QUEDRAN- sentencio el otro.

-Esta bien- contesto la diosa alejándose de Hades, el dios de los muertos la siguió con la mirada.

-Tenias que cagarla- menciono Poseidón a su hermano- no debes ser tan cruel con ella, recuerda que es tu hermana.- hades escucho todas las palabras que Poseidón le menciono.

-Si, creo que he sido algo duro con ella- contesto el dios, siguió a su hermana/suegra hacia afuera. -Deméter- susurro hades.

-¿Qué quieres?- murmuro la diosa tristemente.

-Siento mucho haberte llamado soltera, cotorra, bruja, decirte que nadie te querría y intentar echarte a cerbero- lamento el dios de los muertos.

-Pero no me echaste a cerbero- dijo la diosa.

-Entonces solo lo pensé- contesto el dios.

-Siento mucho lo que te dije y lo de…- pero la diosa dijo muy bajo la ultima palabra.

-Y lo de que?- pregunto hades.

-Lo de tu… armadura.- admitió la diosa.

-¿QUE? Le hiciste- se calmo el dios.

-La avente al infierno de la avaricia- contesto la diosa.

-ok- tomo aire el dios del infierno tratando de mantener los estribos- te juro no volverte a ofender, o hacerte sentir mal, si tu prometes hacer lo mismo conmigo y Perséfone-

La diosa se lo pensó unos minutos pero luego sonrió cansadamente- esta bien hades, la miro tranquilamente, como ese cariño que le tenia antes de que el se robara a Perséfone y la relación entre ambos se erosionara. Sintió la mirada de los presentes hay a excepción de Deméter.

-¿ustedes que tanto miran?- pregunto el dios molesto frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada- se apresuraron a responder, los dioses gemelos, Poseidón y Leto.

-oye Deméter una pregunta, ¿PORQUE DIABLOS LANZASTE MI ARMADURA?

-MIRA NADIE ME LLAMA COTORRA-

-No que ya habían hecho las paces- dijo Poseidón.

-Si, siento lo de tu armadura iré a buscarla- menciono la diosa

-NO… hace falta mandare a alguien a sacarla- admitió el dios amablemente "_ja ni que estuviera atrasado como seiya, que Deméter entre a mi casa, no nunca mejor que la saque otro idiota de mis espectros" _– a y de verdad siento mucho el ofenderte.

"_eso dices pero, eres el mismo mentiroso de siempre, hasta crees que te voy a creer"- _pensó la diosa.

Poseidón mira a los dos, había grabado toda la discusión de los dos hermanos, seguramente ese video le traería muchas ganancias, o podría sobornar a cualquiera de sus hermanos (as), sobrinos (as).

…

-Te odio como cuñada- dijo pandora- desde que te casaste con Hades el no es el mismo de antes.

-Me case con el antes de que tu nacieras mocosa- le contesto Perséfone molesta, estuvo a punto de volver a golpear a pandora, pero la mano de su madre la detuvo.

-Ya déjala Perséfone, no vale la pena- contesto su madre.

Mientras hades jalo a pandora.

-No la golpes es mi esposa y tu cuñada, haci que es mejor que se la lleven bien- menciono el dios del inframundo.

-Es cierto- contesto la hermana de hades.

…**. **

**Ok otros de mis tontos capítulos ja! Pero en fin los estoy disfrutando mucho hahaha estoy emocionada por el partido de mexico vs argentina, hahaha sale mi pasión futbolera cuando estoy escribiendo fics jajaja ok me voy adiós **


	10. Golpes parte 2

**Golpes parte 2.**

Aun continuaban algunas peleas mientras Hestia sermoneaba a Zeus pues que la platica entre ellos habían comenzado con el yoga que debería practicar toda la familia, pues había pasado a otras cosas…

-Por eso te dijo, Zeus que el no usar anticonceptivos, te llevo a tener tantos hijos ¿no crees?- dijo la diosa.

-¿Y desde cuando tu tan interesada en los hijos que tenga?- pregunto el dios tomando mas atención a su hermana.

-Desde que Dionisio y Hermes se están juntando demasiado- contesto.

-Siempre le has tenido apatía a Hermes, por favor el que ambos se junten no pasara nada- contesto el dios.

-Piénsalo dos veces Zeus, el que Dionisio el dios del vino se junte con Hermes que es imperativo, travieso e inmaduro, no crees que ambos causen mucho problemas.- dijo Hestia perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero Apolo, controla a ambos- dijo el dios con toda tranquilidad.

-pero digamos que Apolo los descuida como en estos momentos, que esta con su gemela y su madre, no crees que causen un alboroto ambos- dijo Hestia.

-¿Leto esta aquí?- pregunto el dios del rayo, con estrellitas en los ojos. –Hola Leto.

-Hola Zeus- contesto la madre de ambos gemelos.

-¿Cómo has estado Leto?- pregunto el dios- Hace 20 o 30 siglos que no te veo.- sonrió pícaramente.

-Bien, Zeus- sonrió causándole un escalofrió al dios pocos tenían ese don para hacerlo temblar de pies a cabeza, los dos gemelos se miraron y sonrieron entre si, comenzaron a alagarse lentamente para dejar a sus dos padres solos.-Haci que la familia se a multiplicado.

-Si- menciono este, Hera los observo desde lejos y se encelo.

-Esa, Esa resbalosa esta de nuevo con mi Zeus- grito la diosa. Estuvo a punto de entrar pero artemisa patio la puerta y le pego a Hera en la cara- hahahaha- grito de dolor la vieja, digo Hera.

-Oíste algo?- pregunto Leto.

-No, nada y dime que ha pasado contigo- pregunto el dios sentándose a un lado de ella, la diosa sonrió tímidamente y luego dirigió sus ojos azules a los de Zeus.

…

-Corre Dionisio casi te alcanza, Hipnos- el dios mas rápido del Olimpo animo a su hermano.

-Por octava vez- menciono Dionisio- para ti es fácil decirlo. El dios del vino se paro para hacerle frente al dios del sueño.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Hermes.

-Estoy cansado de correr, haci que si tienes algo que intentar hacerme hazlo ahora- dijo Dionisio con determinación.

-Sera un placer- contesto este.

Hipnos lanzo a Dionisio a el suelo, lo tomo del pie e hizo que el dios del vino rompiera una mesa.

-Maldición- murmuro Hermes, corrió alrededor de Thanathos, mareándolo al final solo se acerco a el y lo toco con su dedo índice haciendo caer al dios de la muerte.-Lo mate.

Hipnos lanzo a Dionisio contra unas cajas de cartón, se escucho el romper del vidrio y comenzó a salir el líquido con olor a alcohol.

-¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto Dionisio, y tal como a Popeye el marino, Dionisio tomo una botella de alcohol y se la empino toda. Comenzó a golpear a Hipnos- esta es por juanita, romina, Renata, María…

-Les puso nombre a las botellas?- pregunto shiriu.

-Si- menciono shun saliendo de un closet todo lleno de labial para mujer.

-Y a ti que te paso?- pregunto el dragón, al tiempo que salía una mano del closet y volvía a meter al caballero de Andrómeda.

o.O

-Viste- menciono Hestia- acaban de golpear a Thanathos y Hipnos.

-A si, ni modo- contesto Zeus, Hestia lo desaprobó con la mirada y continúo caminando, hacia Dionisio.

…

Freya estaba tirada en el suelo al igual que su hermana, pero a diferencia de esta ellis había golpeado a la rubia, se subió arriba de ella, sujetándola de la blusa.

-A ver que no debes volver a hacer- pregunto la diosa de la discordia.

-No debo dejar los frijoles en la comida- intento atinar la rubia, una cachetada por parte de la otra impacto su rostro. -¿Qué te hice?

-No debes acercarte a Hyoga si no quieres que te pase esto-menciono con una sonrisa sicópata ellis- ¿entendido?

-Si- menciono la otra asustada.

-Solo recuerda esto- menciono- tres simples reglas. 1 no te acerque a mi Hyoga entendido, no le hables, escuches o cualquier cosa. 2 debes dirigirte a mi como ama o señora y 3 no quiero volver a verte cerca de el.

-Si esta bien señora- menciono freya, pero una cacheta volvió a darle- ¿y esa por que?

-Igualada, debes decirme señorita aunque te tardes mas- dijo ellis.

-Pero si usted dijo señora- freya se cayo cuando la mano de ellis se alzo frente a su rostro y PUM otra cachetada- y esa porque señorita?

-Porque me da la gana algún problema?.- grito la diosa

-No, ninguno- freya se levanto se acomodo el pelo como pudo y corrió lejos de ella.

-Freya- grito Hyoga y Hagen al tiempo que la rubia corrió.

-viste lo que hiciste- sopeo Hagen a Hyoga- por tu culpa golpearon a la señorita freya.

-Por mi culpa, la culpa es de mi mama por hacerme tan irresistible- contesto el ruso

-Y me supongo que tan bien es culpa de tu mama ser un mujeriego- menciono Hagen.

-Cállate- golpeo Hyoga a Hagen congelándole algunas partes del cuerpo humano, que uno no desea tener frías.

-Maldito, pato de hule- contesto el otro.

-HYOGA- grito Isaac desde atrás de ambos.-Mira lo que por tu culpa me paso.

-Es que debiste tener mucho ojo- dijo Hagen,

O.x

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto el agredido.

-Yo soy Hagen de Merak Beta guardián personal de la sacerdotisa de Odín y …- fue interrumpido.

-perro guardián de freya- menciono Hyoga.

-Con solo decir tu nombre estaba bien- contesto Isaac- pero si eres igual de incompetente que Hyoga.

-Te crees mucho verdad?- pregunto el guerrero.

-Si, tanto que podría golpearlos a ambos- dijo el marino.

-¿A ver quiero ver?- menciono Hyoga lanzándole una pedrada.

-Oye Hyoga y que harás este 10 de mayo- le contesto su ex compañero.

-Yo… yo… mamaaaaaaa!- lamento el ruso, mientras Isaac sonría T.T

-Como haces eso?- pregunto el dios guerrero de Merak beta.

-Simple, pero es un secreto-dijo triunfante.

-Cállate caballito de ocho patas.-dijo Hyoga- octopus.

-Hyoga, Isaac y tu, dejen de pelearse- gritaron camus y cristal al mismo tiempo.

-Si, maestro- dijeron los dos.

-Es mi maestro me quiere mas a mi que a ti- contesto Hyoga.

-Claro que no, yo soy su preferido- le dijo el otro.

-Eso creen ambos me quieren mas a mi- murmuro Hagen.

-Pero ni tu maestro es- le gritaron los dos.

-Que dejen de estar discutiendo me distraen- dijo Camus quien estaba forcejeando con Minos.

-Sí, maestro- contestaron los tres- deja de imitarme, vez lo hiciste otra vez

-Cristal, cállalos-menciono milo.

-No es necesario nos callamos verdad muchachos?-pregunto hyoga

-Si-contestaron los dos.

…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto un seiya confundido.

-No mucho, contesto hyoga, lo único que paso fue que athena no aparece y todos están pelándose-

-ATHENAAA! Yo te salvare- corrió seiya hacia la salida de las doce casas.

-Qué vergüenza de caballero- dijo dio.

-Sí, no puedo creer que el derroto a hades- murmuro pandora.

-Ni nosotros- mencionaron los demás.

-No sé cómo les encargamos a athena- menciono Camus, pero hyoga lo miro muy desagradable- no es que no confiáramos en ustedes si no que…

-La verdad dudábamos un poquito, casi nada, de que pudieran hacerlo sin nosotros…-le ayudo milo

-Si, en mi época no necesitaban los de bronce tanto de nosotros pero ahora hasta la hermana de saga pega más fuerte que ustedes- dijo Dokho.

-Soy Kanon y soy hombre- grito el aludido.

…

-Resbalosa desarreglada- menciono Misti golpeando a la sirena preferida de Poseidón.

-Resbalosa yo?-pregunto la sirena – preferible eso a no tener definido mi sexo.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- pregunto el caballero de plata.

-Nada, nada- contesto golpeando la cabeza del caballero.

-Eres una, una…. Sirena- no se le había ocurrido un insulto peor.

-Claro que soy una sirena, no que otras son una falsa imitación de sailor moon- contesto la marina de Poseidón.

-Como me llamaste?-

-De verdad ocupas una lavada de oídos tengo que repetirte todo- le grito.

Ahora sí, Misti le dio un tiro de pelo a Thetis para después dejarle caer sopa en el cabello.

-Uhhhhhh- se escucho en todo el salón.

-Ahora si esta en problemas- dijo Kanon.- si en el tiempo que estuve con Poseidón aprendí a jamás meterme con su cabello.- mientras los demás generales marinos asistían

- Ni con su ropa, ni con el coral, ni con su brillo, ni cremas- menciono Eo

En medio del todo el salón se encontraban las dos desgreñándose con toda clase, según ellas.

-Me tienes celos- contesto Misti.

-Celos?- dijo la sirena incrédula.

-Si no todos podemos ser una adonis- contesto el rubio.

-¡JA! Eres más feos que kaysa.

-Hey yo no tengo nada que ver en su estúpida pelea- grito el marino.

-Pero admite que estas feo- dijo eo.

-oigan y Sorrento?- pregunto Isaac.

-A lo mejor se lo llevo alguna corriente, y misteriosamente perdió un ojo.- dijo hyoga.

-No el no es tan estúpido- menciono Dian

-Hey son mis amigos apóyenme a mí, y tu maldito pato de hule no tienes creo que te habla tu mama- contesto el agredido.

-Ma…ma…mamaaaaaaaaaaa- chillo el cisne

Dio tomo a Misti del brazo y luego lo soltó como si este le quemara, limpiándose las manos en cristal

-Déjala Misti es una mujer, no puedes golpearla- menciono dio.

-Quieres ver que si?- pregunto Misti

-Pero no debes-contesto cristal.

-Has caso a tus amigos si no quieres terminar mal entendido- contesto la sirena yéndose a un lado de Isaac.

…

**Ok un capitulo mas de mi fic XD estoy nerviosa por el partido de mexico vs argentina ya es mañana hahaha vamos mexico tu puedes, quiero ir a echar desmadre a la minerva, wiiii, mexico, mexico o al menos no te dejes ganar que empaten o ganen pero no pierdan.**


	11. Golpes parte 3

**Golpes parte 3.**

Shaka e ikki se estaban peleando uno con otro, la reencarnación de buda levanto la mano y castigo al caballero de fénix

-Fénix te voy a enseñar dos cosas, la primera…- pero el rubio fue interrumpido

-Deja tu discurso para después- menciono el fénix.

-La primera es que no te metas conmigo y la segunda aprende a respetar a shiva y algor

-El maestro si nos quiere- dijo shiva T.T

-Si- afirmo el otro

-sí, claro-menciono ikki ignorando las advertencias de shaka.

-Mejor, retírate ikki no tienes que hacer esto más grande- murmuro shaka.

-cállate buda.- espeto ikki

-Deberías callarte ikki- menciono hyoga- creo que shaka no esta bromeando

-Bah están locos si creen que el va hacerme algo, además esta athena aquí- rugió ikki

-TESORO DEL CIELO- shaka le quito los sentidos a ikki.

-Hermano- grito shun como niña.

-Te lo dije- mención hyoga.

…

Bud y Cid peleaban con los gemelos maravilla, mientras mu y los generales marinos ayudaban, quien sabe porque algo querían y no era dinero exactamente.

-Mueran copias en serie- dijeron saga y Kanon al mismo tiempo.

-Miren quien habla los dos clones- contesto cid.

-Sí, los dos clones- afirmo Bud.

-Oye Bud-

-Que hermanito?- pregunto Bud

-Mejor yo soy el que hablo, tu solo golpea y ya- contesto el gemelo.

Mientras que la pelea entre mu y mime se había tornado algo medio personal.

-Y te juro que fue horrible cuando me entere que el mato a mis padres biológicos- murmuro mime a punto de llorar.

-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?- pregunto mu.

-Deprimido.- respondió.

-¿Y con eso te sientes?- pregunto de nuevo mu.

-Pues deprimido- contesto-

-Y que más- le animo mu.

-Pues me siento muy mal, ikki me dijo que mi padrastro siempre me quiso y… y… que…que

-¿QUE?- grito mu.

-Uy que carácter y el traumatizado soy yo- contesto mime.

-No sabes lo difícil que es ser yo- espeto mu- ser el perro que lleva todo y a todos de una lado a otro, que no solo te lleven armaduras a reparar si no que también, lavadoras, estufas, microondas, mini componentes, juguetes, relojes, ventiladores,…- y así continuo durante un rato.

-Y como te sientes al respecto- pregunto mime-

-Frustrado muy frustrado, incomprendido.

A la derecha de ambos Dian y Fenrir los miraban atónitos a los dos.

-Hey que ustedes no van a seguir peleando- les grito kaysa desde su lugar.

-Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- aulló Fenrir.

-Si lo despulgaron verdad?- pregunto Dian a Thor.

-No- dijo Fenrir rascándose la oreja con el pie izquierdo

O.O

-Que elasticidad- grito kaysa- y hablando de músicos.

-Pero nadie está hablando de músicos- dijeron mime y mu que estaban abrazados llorando.

-Que con los músicos-pregunto Eo.

-Donde esta Sorrento?- menciono kaysa.

-Ni idea- contestaron todos.

-Como que algo se nos olvido no crees Dian- menciono eo.

-sí pero no me acuerdo de que- contesto

…

-Auxilio- grito Sorrento-déjenme salir, Dian te prometo ya dejarte dormir, pero suéltame quiero ir a la fiesta. Por favor, Eo ayúdame.

…

Por otro lado Krishna y alberich se daban sus buenos trancazos, intentándose desquitar el uno con el otro, el negro, mejor moreno oscuro para que no se escuche tan mal era brutalmente golpeado.

-Toma, chango feo-decía alberich.

-Vas a dejar que te diga así- metió si saña Eo.

-No, nadie me llama con ese nombre mínimo dime changito hermoso-contesto y la cara de Eo y Alberich fue un…

O.O

-Ya dejen de pelear y vengan a comer- menciono Thor a sus amigos- no quedara nada para cuando ustedes quieran algo.

-Sí, te creo- contesto mime.

-Vamos mu, ven por un bocadillo- le animo su amigo de tauro.

-No gracias Aldebarán- contesto este.

-Eo, no estaba peleando contra Siegfried- pregunto Dian

-Sí, pero como afrodita casi mata a Hilda se fue y me dejo aquí- contesto el otro como si fuera lo más natural.

…

-Que tan rápido ya se cansaron maripositas- dijo mascara sonriendo sínicamente.

-No- contesto Icaros-

-No, lo golpes- grito aioria.

-Porque no?-pregunto mascara.

-Porque él es mi cuñado, es el hermano perdido de Marín.

-HAHA… pero es tu cuñado no el mío- espeto mascara enojado.

-Tranquilo, mascara ya tenemos oportunidad de golpear a alguien más, otro día o jugar con seiya- menciono aioros.

-Pero no es tan divertido golpear, amarrar, lanzar y casi matar a seiya.- contesto en un puchero mascara.

-Lo sé, pero pues a quien más golpeamos?- pregunto.

-Además quería su rostro en mi casa- murmuro mascara.

-Que no se puede- menciono aioria

-Sabes aioros- elevo la voz el santo de la cuarta casa-ES CIERTO PREFIERO MEJOR PONER EN MI PARED A UN PEZ.- automáticamente Kanon voltio al escuchar la palabra pez que estaba seguro que casi venia con el nombre del suyo.

-Mira mascara- pero apenas dio un paso cuando Shaina, Marín, june y geits se le pusieron al frente- saga ayúdame.

-No puedo hacerlo hermano son mujeres y no podemos golpearlas- dijo saga.

-Marín- susurro aioria- perdóname- el santo de leo se hinco para tomar la mano de la amazona, ella solo lo miro- perdóname sé que me he portado mal.

-Si muy mal- admitió milo.

-Cállate milo, perdóname por lo de esa muchacha de los discos ni siquiera la conocía y ni me interesa, por tener en el cajón esa tanga que eres tuya y tus amigas descubrieron- la amazona se puso roja casi ni se notaba que tenia ojos.

-La tanga era tuya- menciono Shaina sorprendida.

-Tanga- rio geits- más bien papalote-

-Espera ¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto Marín.

-Mascara- contesto-tan bien lo siento por mentirte que aioros era yo y por irme la otra vez de parranda con milo siendo que teníamos una cita. Marín de verdad lo siento. – el gatito se levanto a la altura de ella esperando su repuesta- me perdonas?

-Con que eso fue lo que hiciste ir a hacer con milo?- pregunto la pelirroja enojada.-No que estabas con Camus ayudándolo con su biblioteca secreta.

-Con razón pasaron semas preguntándome de ello- murmuro Camus a shaka

-Amiga ya te pidió disculpas-menciono Shaina- no como otros- dijo golpeando a seiya que recién llegaba.

-Si- menciono ella besándose y luego se escucho un gran-

-aaaaaahh-con suspiro y toda la cosa por parte de los presentes.

-Entonces, le dijiste a aioria y a los demás que estuvimos esculcando sus casa- grito Shaina a mascara.

-Con los demás a que te refieres-pregunto milo

-A todas sus casas- contestó june y después se tapo la boca.

-¿QUE HICERON QUE?- gritaron los doce.

-Y todavía te enojas conmigo- se enojo aioria alegándose de Marín.

-Aioria espera- corrió la amazona atrás de su amado

-No puedo creerlo- menciono shura.

-No shura de verdad lo siento mucho-dijo Geits colgándosele del brazo a shura.

-Suéltame- grito este.

-Mascara desde este momento ya no te defenderemos mas- dijo Shaina y june juntas.

-Como si las necesitara- contesto el santo.

-Amigo- menciono afrodita- creo que si las vas a necesitar- menciono apuntando a Kanon y a saga.

El santo de cáncer salió corriendo como alma que se lo lleva hades y a lo lejos se vio una gran explosión.

…

Dokho, Shion y Afrodita hacia un buen rato que habían dejado inconscientes a los caballeros de la corona, e incluso hasta amarrados los tenían a los tres mientras. Camus peleaba contra Minos.

-Te crees mucho porque eres francés-murmuro Minos.

-Oui- contesto el galo congelando a Minos.

-Tú y tu sepárense- dijo hades separaron a ambos, y luego se dirigió a radamanthys y shura.

-Tenía estas ganas de golpearte desde que te vi en la antigua guerra santa-menciono el espadachín

-Ya somos dos- grito radamanthys al momento en que hades jalaba a radamanthys y Camus a shura.

Pero Aicos y Milo seguían aun golpeándose y aunque Hades los intentara separar nomas no podía el dios.


	12. Bailarinas

**Bailarinas.**

Shaina y geist platicaban acaloradamente de sus amores, incluso habían empezado a discutir entre ellas.

-Yo no se como te gusta seiya ni siquiera te hace en el mundo- espeto geist.

-mira quien habla shura ni siquiera se sabe tu nombre-menciono shaina- y déjame en paz o ya veraz?

-Uy si que me harás eh?- pregunto la amazona- siempre me andas diciendo que seiya no te hace caso que hay que domarlo, y no se que tantas cosas- dijo geist imitando a shaina

-A si?- pregunto shaina

-Si- contesto la otra.

-Oye shura- grito la amazona rubia, el de capricornio estaba junto a camus, aioros y saga.

-No shaina, no le digas- suplicaba geist.

-Te lo dije, SHURA- grito la amazona.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el de la decima casa.

-Pues geist te ama- confeso.

-haha víbora arpía, pues shaina tiene fotos de aioros bañándose, y de saga tiene su ropa interior.

-A pues toda las noches sueña contigo shura- contesto la rubia.

-Esperen- dijo aioros antes de que dijeran las amazonas otra cosa comprometedora- Dicen que shaina tiene fotos mías.

-Si- contesto geist

-Y me veo bien?- pregunto aioros.

-Si- contesto geist de nuevo.

-Entonces quédenselas- menciono aioros yéndose con shura.

-Me podrías regresar mi ropa interior es que la ocupo- dijo saga.- es que Kanon me quita toda mi ropa

…

Milo y Aicos discutían y se golpeaban entre ambos, mientras por más que hades y afrodita que intentaran separarlos no podían.

-Yo soy más guapo que tu no sé por qué diablos nos comparan a los dos- menciono milo golpeando a Aicos.

-Más guapo me dirás que el pintar una uña de color rojo es sexy?- pregunto Aicos.

-No me pinto la uña de rojo, me pinto las demás- contesto milo sacándole una sonrisa a hades y afrodita que intentaban separarlos.

-Porque diablos no te mueres- maldijo Aicos.

-Es que a estos entre más les pegas, menos se mueren- afirmo Odyseuss.

-Pero como que tiene sus repercusiones- dijo Siegfried

-Si nomas miren a seiya- dijo Radamanthys.

-Que hablan de mi?-pregunto la mula alada.

-No como crees- dijeron todos.

-Marín creo que le pegaste muy fuerte cuando era niño.- menciono aioros.

-A mi no me echen la culpa, venia con defecto de fabrica-contesto la amazona.

-Camus mira- shura lo miro con una sonrisa cómplice, en especial los dos vecinos estaban juntos ese día. Y digamos que no era para nada bueno.

-Shura, creo que ya aprendieron su lección- dijo Camus, mirando a su amigo, shura le paso una mano en su cuello.

-Camus, Camus, Camus-

-QUE- grito el mencionado

-Uy que carácter mira lo que te quiero decir es que no hay mucha diferencia entre Milo y Aicos, entonces las bailarinas podrían confundirse y golpear a Aicos en vez de a Milo, además ya están aquí- contesto el de la decima casa.

-Entonces que empiece el show-menciono Camus.

-¿Qué show?-pregunto aioros.

-Ya lo veras amigo- contesto shura.

Unas 30 bailarinas con pequeños vestiditos, entraron a la habitación, y comenzaron a bailar una canción bien sexy, todos los invitados voltearon incluso Zeus, que estaba en su rencuentro con Leto. Pero esas bailarinas se parecían muchísimo a las mujeres que habían golpeado a Milo y afrodita.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto el dios de los mares

-No lo sé, pero Poseidón deja de grabar con esa video cámara- contesto Hestia enojada.

-Hermana aliviánate- contesto pose.

Milo y Aicos incluso dejaron de pelearse y hasta se pusieron en forma del súper galán, las mujeres comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, y fue cuando milo tomo afrodita del brazo y lo puso frente a él.

-Hay esta el que nos bajo a milo- grito una mujer rubia.

-Y detrás de el, esta milo- contesto una castaña.

-No está a su lado- grito una pelinegra.

Los santos y el espectro, comenzaron a ser golpeados brutalmente por unas mujeres, incluso se peleaban más fuerte, que cuando una mujer va a una barata de fabricas de Francia.

-CAMUS- grito milo-AYUDAME.

-MINOS, RADAMANTHYS-grito Aicos.

Camus, shura y los dos jueces del infierno estaban que se morían de risa.

-Aioria perdóname, no fue mi intención esculcarte- rogaba Marín

-No, no desconfiaste de mí, de nuestra relación y lo peor de mi amor- menciono ofendido el león dorado.

-Aioria, perdonadme por todo lo que yo te he hecho enserio te amo- contesto la amazona.

-Siempre se pelan- pregunto Minos a Camus.

-Si- contesto este.

-Esta bien- contesto aioria besando a Marín. En el cachete. (jajajaja mal pensados)

-Vez el si es tierno- menciono Shaina golpeando a seiya.

-Pero si tú y yo no tenemos nada- dijo el burro alado.

-Todavía me niegas- contesto enojada lanzando a seiya escaleras abajo.

-HAAAA! CAMUS, AIORIA QUIEN SEA AYUDEME- gritaba milo desesperado.

-YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON MILO-lloraba afrodita.

- NO SOY MILO- gritaba Aicos como niña

…

Shura veía entretenido la escena que le estaba pasando a Milo, sintió que alguien apretaba su mano.

-Camus que te pasa?- pregunto a su vecino.

-A mi no me pasa nada- contesto Camus.

-Entonces suelta mi mano- grito shura.

-Los cuernos te impiden la visión o que?- pregunto camus enojado.

-Diablos suéltame…- se giro el de la decima casa para encontrarse con geist apretando su mano tiernamente- geist que estas haciendo?

-Yo… eh… nada- menciono la amazona soltando su mano.- Discúlpame por esculcar tu casa.

-Si, no importa- contesto este.

-Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto la amazona.

-eh pues si- menciono temeroso la cabra de los montes.

-Pssss… camus- dijo alguien detrás del francés.

-Que pasa aioros?-contesto el galo.

-No quieres ir a espiar a shura?- pregunto el arquero.

-No- cortó camus.- Porque no te acompaña saga o Aioria.

-Saga esta con Kanon y no me hace caso y Aioria pues esta con Marín- contesto.

-Y que hay de los demás, no se, mu, mascara, shaka- menciono el peliazul.

-Mu, esta en terapia, Aldebarán comiendo, mascara desmayado, saga y Kanon molestando, shaka no va a querer ya lo conoces, y dokho esta con el patri…

-Esta bien – contesto.

-CAMUS, AYUDAME NO TE VAYAS- grito Milo desesperado.

…

-¿De que querías hablar geist?- dijo shura sentándose a su lado. Pero la amazona comenzó a llorar amargamente. -¿Qué tienes?-

-Es que nada me a salido bien- dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Explícame, por favor- pidió shura.

-No he podido orgullecer a shaina, volar y no he podido besarte ni una vez- menciono llorando geist.

-Y como sabes que shaina no esta orgullosa de ti- pregunto el caballero.

-A pues nunca le he preguntado-murmuro geist

-Respecto a volar lo dudo mucho, pero puedo hacer algo por tu tercera meta- el español se agacho y beso los labios de la amazona. Detrás de ellos aioros y camus se quedaron boquiabiertos con la escena.

-el la beso- murmuraba feliz aioros- shura ya esa creciendo.

-Aioros de verdad consíguete una novia- menciono camus.

-AYUDENME- grito a athena a camus y aioros, asustando también a la pareja.

-Camus, aioros que hacen aquí- pregunto asustado shura.

-Venimos a ayudar a athena- menciono rápido aioros.

-Si, claro-contesto geist. Que se veía muy feliz.

-Me van a ayudar a no- pregunto la diosa.

-A si claro- contesto el galo.

…

Todavía seguían golpeando a los dos santos y al juez del infierno y había una dos que tres golpizas el hecho es que ya era de madrugara.

-QUE PASO AQUÍ?- grito Saori entrando a lo que fue su fiesta. El grito fue escuchado hasta en el estadio donde se jugaba el mundial de fut bol.


	13. Adios

**Adiós.**

-HAHAHA papa como pudieron arruinar mi fiesta-chillo la pelilla.

-Hija tranquila no es para tanto, eh ya nos vamos verdad?- menciono el dios del Olimpo.

-Porque a mí, es como cuando Poseidón intento inundar la tierra- lloro athena.

-A no aguantas una broma- menciono el dios de los mares.

-Papaaaaaaa!- decía la pelilla.

-Ya que alguien la calle- murmuro artemisa.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- mencionaron Hipnos y thanathos al mismo tiempo, después los dos gemelos del infierno desaparecieron.

-Nosotros también nos va…- dijo Hades.

-Nadie se va de aquí, entendido- grito athena.- y ustedes dejen de golpearlos- ordeno la diosa a las bailarinas, que se fueron.

-Esta es para que te acuerdes de mi- dijo la rubia pateando a afrodita en el suelo.

-AHORA SI- grito de nuevo saori- nadie se va hasta que yo baile mi vals.

-Pero mira que tarde es- murmuro Hilda- creo que Odín me necesita para cumplir mis labores.

-Y estás segura cariño que si esta vez es Odín?- pregunto athena insinuando que podría se controlada de nuevo por Poseidón.

-jeje- rio nerviosamente Poseidón- vamos athena baila tu vals.

-Pero señorita sus chambelanes ya se han ido- contesto Shion temeroso.

-Oh esta bien entonces todos pueden retirarse- dijo athena tranquilamente entrando a su habitación.-A no olviden sus recuerdos hay uno para cada uno.

Todos miraron la reacción dela diosa de la sabiduría esperaban mas de uno que se pusiera a gritar como loca o en toda ocasión que escogiera a sus caballeros para bailar el vals.

-Quien hizo esos recuerdos?- pregunto Dokho pero los demás negaron.

-Entonces creo que es hora de irnos- menciono Zeus.- Leto nos vamos.

-Claro Zeus- contesto la madre de los gemelos.

-Esa, no puedo permitir que me vuelva a quitar a mi esposo- espeto la diosa.

Así fue como desaparecieron, Zeus, Leto, y Hera. Los dos gemelos del Olimpo se miraron mutuamente, y sonrieron entre si.

-Sera mejor y a ver qué ocurre- menciono Apolo.

-Que no eras un dios profético- pregunto Abel.

-Cállate, mis angelitos es hora de irnos- dijo artemisa.

-Si señora- mencionaron al unisonoro Odyseuss y thessus.

-Adiós, gallinas- espeto mascara.-

-Marín, cuídate mucho hermana- menciono dulcemente y después se dirigió a aioria.- si molestas de nuevo a mi hermana te juro que te arrepentirás.

- ya me voy tengo que ir a molestar a Apolo, ellis nos vamos.-

-Si-contesto la diosa de la discordia.

-Ellos dos tienen algo?- pregunto Hefestos.

-Si-contesto la diosa de la belleza.

Después de ello, los dos gemelos del Olimpo desaparecieron, Abel, Ellis, junto con sus respectivos ángeles y caballeros de la corona que Abel tuvo que llevarse jalándolos de la cuerda.

-Creo que es hora de irnos ares- susurro afrodita al lado de su amante.

-Creo que si solo tengo que despedirme de alguien- menciono el dios de la guerra- adiós saga justo en verte.

-Lo odio-dijo saga.

-Yo también- apoyo Kanon a su gemelo.

-Que tanto se susurran ustedes dos- grito Hefestos pero los dos dioses tomaron sus recuerdos y desaparecieron. Y Hefestos después de ellos.

-Dios los hace y ellos se juntan- menciono mascara.

-Dionisio es hora de irnos- menciono Hestia.

-Si tía- contesto ebrio el dios del vino- salud a todos.

-Ya nos vamos?- pregunto Hermes.

-Si te refieres a que si ya nos vamos Dionisio y yo entonces si-contesto la diosa.

-Tía porque no me quieres?- pregunto Hermes poniendo unos ojitos a la gatito con botas de sheck. En eso le llego un viento al estilo la rosa de Guadalupe

-Voy a matar a Eolo- menciono Hestia-está bien vamos Hermes y Dionisio no olvides los recuerdos.

…

-Entonces Perséfone es hora de irnos al Olimpo- ordeno su madre.

-QUE- grito hades- PERSEFORE VIVE CONMIGO Y SE VA CONMIGO.

-VEZ ANIMAL DESDE UN PRINCIPIO EMPIEZAS A GRITAR- grito Deméter- ES MI HIJA Y YO DECIDO QUE HAGO CON ELLA.

-PERO ES MI ESPOSA-

- YO LA VI PRIMERO-

-PERO A MI ME AMA-

-YA CALLENSE- menciono Perséfone y los dos dioses se callaron-gracias, mama puedo hablar unos segundos contigo. Unos minutos después las dos diosas griegas regresan muy contentas.

-Señor hades, algo me dice que esto no es bueno- menciono Minos.

-Lo sé Minos, lo sé- contesto el rey del inframundo.

-Hades- dijo dulcemente Perséfone- mi madre ira al infierno a pasar unas vacaciones-

- noooo- contesto el dios tapándose la cara

-NO QUE- elevo la voz Perséfone.

-No que odio cuando Minos tiene razón, tu madre puede ir con nosotros- menciono el dios- ya que.

-Dijiste algo hades?- pregunto Deméter.

-Tengo muchas cosas que quisiera decirte- murmuro el dios.

-Creo que el infierno no será el mejor lugar, ahora que la señora Deméter va- afirmo pandora tomando sus recuerdos.

-Radamanthys, Minos, Pandora y Aicos vamos- menciono el rey del infierno.

-Adiós milo-dijo Aicos- después de todo si nos parecemos un poco.

-Hermanito ten mucho cuidado- murmuro pandora a shun.

-Es mi hermano- grito ikki

-Aléjate de shun copia de morticia- dijo june alegando al caballero de Andrómeda.

-Adiós shun- dijo hades malévolamente.

Con un gran estruendo desaparecieron todos los invitados con parada hacia el inframundo.

-Muchachos creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Freya a los dioses guerreros.

-Si- menciono Freya.

-Lambiscón- contesto afrodita.

-Ya te tienes que ir- menciono hyoga poniendo su sonrisa Colgate.

-Si es hora, tengo que llevar a Hilda se ha quedado dormida y mañana tenemos ocupaciones- contesto.

-Que tengas lindo viaje- susurro hyoga.

-Ya emigra pato- dijo Hagen aventando a hyoga.

-Entonces adiós, Soy el marino de Poseidón Isaac de kraken- menciono besando la mano de la rubia.

O.O

-Vez por tu culpa el beso su mano- gruño Hagen.

-Hyoga – dijo Camus ya podrían dejar de discutir.

-Ya quieres que se vayan- pregunto shaka.

-No crees que ya es hora de dormir- contesto el galo.

-Entonces Siegfried vámonos-menciono Freya comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

-Qué alivio ya se fueron- murmuro saga volteando a ver a Poseidón y los generales marinos con cara de a qué hora se van.

-Adiós maestros- dijo Isaac despidiéndose de cristal y Camus.

-Adiós- contestaron los dos.

-Aléjate de ellos, son míos- grito hyoga abrazando a los dos.

-Ok podrías soltarnos- suplico cristal

-Es hora de irnos- ordeno Poseidón.- Alguien ha visto a Sorrento.

-No- contesto Dian

-No tomen ninguno de esos recuerdos- murmuro pose.- no me inspiran confianza.

-Si- contesto Eo- el perro de Hilda los olio y se alejo rápido de ellos.

-Oye Kanon si algún día quieres regresar al fondo marino, ya conoces la entrada- dijo Julián.

-Gracias-contesto este-

-Ya se fueron todos será mejor ir a dormir- menciono Dokho.

- A DORMIR NINGUNO DE USTEDES, NO HASTA QUE LIMPIEN ESTE DESVARAGUSTE-ordeno la diosa.

-Pero…Pero athena- murmuro milo

-Sin peros y a trabajar- contesto.

-Maldición- contestaron todos.

-Entonces Shion y yo ya no estamos para estos trotes- dijo Dokho- así que ustedes se encargaran de esto-

-Pero maestro ya es joven- dijo aioros.

-No eras tan contesto antes- dijo Dokho enojado- creo que el haberte muerto te cambio que desperdicio de joven- murmuro Dokho con decepción

-No maestros vayan a descansar- corrigió aioros.

_-siempre funciona- dijo Dokho._

_-si nunca me a fallado, la culpa y la decepción es lo que más les pesa._

Todos terminaron el trabajo de limpiar muy rápido, aja pusieron a los tontos de bronce, plata y a las amazonas a terminar el trabajo de ellos.

-Milo por dios no debes de estar enojado- decía Camus.

-No después que me dejaste que me golpearan todo el día- grito al borde de las lágrimas.

-Fue divertido- dijo Camus.

-Divertido, creía conocerte pero esa no es diversión-

-Oye milo donde pongo las botellas que le robaste a Camus- dijo aioria- opss.

-Aun así te molestas conmigo después de que me robaste- grito el galo enojado.

-No, no Camus no te creas era broma no estaba enojado contigo-rogo milo.

-Yo tampoco estoy enojado contigo- dijo Camus.

…

Después del castigo a sus caballeros con arreglar el santuario, los hermosos recuerditos que la diosa dejo para que tomaran explotaban dejando a 30 km. A la redonda un olor fétido a todos aquellos seres vivientes.

-jajá ven qué bueno que no tomamos esos recuerdos- celebro Poseidón

-Muy sabia decisión emperador- celebro eo.

-Es cierto- afirmaron Dian y Kaysa.

-Ya tardo Sorrento con el correo- murmuro Isaac.

-A buen paso lugar seguro- dijo Krishna.

-Oigan llego esto- menciono Sorrento tomando una botellita en su mano.

-NO NO LA ABRAS- pero fue tarde Sorrento la abrió y la botella dejo explotar su olor fétido.

-Y luego no quiere que la matemos- dijo Poseidón.

…

-Creo que debo agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por mí- dijo athena.

-Pues no es mucha molestia, si debería hacerlo- contesto aioria.

-Gracias- menciono la diosa.

-Gracias por qué?- pregunto la mula con patas.

-Seiya no tienes algo que hacer- dijo aioros.

-Ve a ver si ya puso la marrana- contesto saga.

-Tenemos una?- pregunto de nuevo- porque yo no me había enterado.

-Seiya olvídalo- gritaron todos.

…

**Fin gracias que termine este fic, bueno tengo unas historias en mente subiré los primeros capítulos pero creo que desapareceré de fanficion por un buen tiempo debido a que estoy escribiendo otra historia pero es a mano y no la podrán leer, porque no tiene nada relacionado a una serio, película o libro, asi que gracias por todo y sus comentarios se aprecian.**


End file.
